Et moi qui pensé être normale
by trafalgar-Luana
Summary: Miu Oga est la grande soeur de Tatsumi Oga, elle est la cinquième personne du Quadriumvirat, qui ne devrait pas existé. Alors qu'elle mène une vie normal, en prenant soins de Beel avec son frère, elle va vite découvrir qu'elle n'ai pas si normal qu'elle l'espérer. (Related T, pour violence et langage un peu vulgaire,désoler pour le résumé pourri, en espérant que ma fic vous plaise)
1. Chapitre 1

Euh...(Sort de sa cachette timidement) Bonjour! Je suis nouvelle sur . C'est non seulement la première fiction que je poste ici mais aussi la première fiction que j'écris sur Beelzebub. Alors le début sera pas très intéressent parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée... Mais la suite, je pense, sera surement plus intéressante. Voila j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.

Disclamer : Seul Miu et d'autre personnage a venir m'appartienne. Beelzebub ne m'appartiens pas (quand on ma annoncé ça j'ai crus que j'allais faire un dépression!)

* * *

_** Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Pov Tatsumi :**_

Cette nuit, Baby Beel avait encore pissé au lit ! Miu est rentré à moitié endormie hier, et c'est endormi sans manger. D'Ailleurs qui l'avait ramené hier ? Faudra que je demande à Hilda. Je me levais, partit me préparer. Je pris Baby Beel et partit dans la chambre de Miu pour la réveiller.

_**Pov Miu :**_

« - DEBOUT ! Crias une voix »

Rahhh ! Tatsumi tu me le payeras. Je me levais, et partit m'habiller. Mon ventre grogna la faim. Ensuite, je rejoignis mon frère pour manger. J'avais assez bien dormis même si je me suis réveillé pour vomir. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Bah sa a pas d'importance. Je déjeuner. Et partit sans attendre mon frère.

Hier, Tôjô m'avait ramener chez-moi, c'était normale après tout, j'avais passé une nuit blanche! Mais tous va bien maintenant.

Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, savourant la douce brise fraiche du vent sur ma peau. Une main sur posais sur ma tête, me fessant sursauté.

« - T'a l'air en forme, s'écrias-t-il, par rapport a hier

- oui… Merci Tôjô, le remerciais-je en lui fessant un magnifique sourire »

Il m'accompagna au lycée, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien sur le chemin. Nous arrivâmes.

« - Bon j'te laisse, mais normalement si j'ai l'temps, je passerais au lycée, m'appris-t-il

- D'accord, bonne chance pour tes petits boulots, lançais-je en souriant.

- merci, cria-t-il en partant et en me fessant un signe de la main »

Je répondus d'un petit signe de la main et entra dans le lycée.

_**Pov Furuichi :**_

Alors que je sortais de chez moi et que je me dirigeais chez Oga pour le rejoindre, je vu Miu et quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'aire de bien s'entendre. Je les perdu de vu au bout d'un moment. Renonçant à l'idée d'aller les voir, je repartis vers la maison d'Oga, je compte bien lui en parler !

_** Quelque minute après.**_

Oga et moi marchions en route pour le lycée.

« - Oga, il faut qu'on parle de chose sérieuse, fis-je vraiment sérieux

- ah ouais en quoi ? Répondis-t-il

- c'est ta sœur ! »

Il se tournait vers moi, il parut d'un coup plus intéressé.

« - Eh bien… Commençais-je, ce matin je l'ai vu avec un gars costaud

- ah ouais… Ca doit être un de ces potes, je l'ai souvent vu trainer avec quelqu'un comme ça. Lança-t-il »

Ah bon ? C'est un de ces potes, bah sa change tout alors ! Je ne lui ferais rien… Même si de tout façon j'aurais rien pus lui faire.

_**Pov Miu :**_

J'entrai dans la classe et m'assis a ma place. Je sortis un cahier et un stylo et dessinais. Quelque minute après, mon frère arriva accompagnez de Furuichi.

« - Salut, s'écria Furuichi

- Salut Furuichi, répliquais-je »

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa doit pas être important. La prof arriva, elle fit son cour et comme d'habitude, repartit dégoûter qu'on l'ignore. Je rangeais mes affaire, bien décidais à me détendre. Je pris mon sac, me levai et sortit de la classe.

Je sorti du bâtiment, et partit dans la salle réserver au club de tire a l'arc. J'entrais, la porte était déjà ouverte.

« - Te voila enfin ! s'exclama une voix féminine »

Je refermais la porte derrière moi.

« - Désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passer Aisha, avouais-je

- c'est pas grave, enrichit Aisha, mais au faite, tu savais que Aoi devait partir aujourd'hui ? Tu sais pour étendre son territoire

- oui ne t'inquiet pas pour sa, je n'y vais pas de toute façons, terminais-je »

Aisha est une très bonne amie, elle s'entraine avec moi au tir à l'arc. Elle n'est pas de ce lycée, donc elle n'est pas toujours là.

Je partis me changer, Aisha est déjà prête. Une fois prête, je sorti des vestiaires et l'aidai à s'entrainer. Elle rata plusieurs fois la cible. Mais au bout d'une bonne heure de travaille, elle atteint la cible. Je me relevais.

« - Bon repose-toi, on reprend après, ordonnais-je »

Elle hocha de la tête pour dire oui. Je posais mon arc, et sortit dehors. J'avais depuis un moment l'impression que quelqu'un nous observer. Sa ne peut pas être Tôjô, il serai entré a l'intérieur, il n'aurait pas attendu dehors. Je regardais dans tous les sens. Personne, pourtant je sentais qu'il y avait quelqu'un…

Je rentrais, je partis me changer. Cette tenue n'est pas pratique pour se battre. Je remis mon uniforme et sortis des vestiaires. Je croisais Aisha.

« - Tu part ? Me demandais-t-elle

- non, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe, assurais-je sérieuse. »

Elle me regarda et hocha la tête. Elle se releva et parti dans les vestiaires, prenant sont arc. Aisha avait l'habitude, sa m'arriver de sentir la présence de quelqu'un.

Je sortis, sur mes gardes.

« - Qui es là ?! Crachais-je »

Pour réponse j'eux droit a un magnifique couteau lançais vers moi. Je l'évitais, il m'entailla le bras. Le couteau venait des arbres devant. Je m'y dirigeai. J'évitais assez facilement tous les couteaux qu'il me lançait. Arriver devant un arbre, je frappais de poing l'arbre. Quelqu'un tomba de l'arbre.

« - Eh bien ? Qui es-tu ! L'interrogeais-je en le fusillant du regard

- je…je… Je travaille pour Kary, balbutia-t-il de peur

- Et qui-es-ce ? Le questionnais-je

- Vous… Vous ne le connaissez pas, se moqua-t-il, c'est celui qui gouvernera Ishiyama ! Et pour commencer, il nous a envoyé vous tester ! Il est sur de vous battre ! Mais il voulait qu'on vous test quand même»

Il rigola. Retient-toi Miu ! Ne le tue pas ! Ne prend pas le couteau et ne lui plante pas dans le visage ! Courage retient-toi de le tuer !

« - «On» ? Répétais-je

- Oui «on» ! S'élança une voix orgueilleuse »

Le feuillage bougea, pas besoin de regarder. J'esquivais facilement son coup de poing. Il se releva et s'élança une fois de plus sur moi. Je bloquais son attaque, et lui mis un poing dans le ventre. Il recula, se tenant le ventre de douleur. Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte.

Le feuillage bougea une fois de plus. Cette fois, il était plusieurs, il m'entourer. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps. Je sautais en l'air. M'accrochais à la première branche que je voyais.

« - Tu croyais qu'on n'avait pas prévu ? M'informa une voix assurais »

Je levais la tête et remarquai quelqu'un au dessus de moi, sur la branche. C'est mauvais ! Un pied m'écrasa la main, me fessant lâcher la branche. Je tombai.

« - Miu !cria Aisha en me voyant tomber »

Je donnais deux gros coups de pied au gars juste en dessous de moi. Ils tombèrent par terre. J'atterris sur eux. Les deux m'attrapèrent mes chevilles, m'empêchant de me relever. J'étais coinçais ? Non ! Hors de question ! Je me relevais d'un coup, fessant lâcher les gars.

Je m'élançais poing en avant, je leur donnais des coups dans le ventre, dans la tête… Quelque minute après, il était tous à terre. Il avait quand même réussie à me toucher une ou deux fois. Des pas se firent entendre. Je me retournais, le premier gars que j'avais affronté s'enfuyez ! Je me mis à lui courir après. Mais il me lança un couteau. Je me protéger de mes bras. Il se planta dans mon bras droit. Le gars s'était enfui ! Quelle poisse !

« - Miu ! S'inquiéta Aisha en venant a mon chevet. Es-ce que sa va ? »

J'hochai de la tête, elle m'enleva le couteau de mon bras.

« - Eh bien, il c'est passer quoi ici ? Rugis la voix de Tôjô.

- je me suis battu pourquoi ? Soufflais-je tendis qu'Aisha me soigner.

- Quoi ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu t'es battu sans moi ! C'est pas juste ! Je voulais me battre moi aussi ! »

Mon rire cristallin résonna, il sourit. Aisha se releva, elle avait fini de bander ma petite blessure, elle m'avait mis un pansement sur mon entaille.

« - Bon, dit-elle en partant, je vous laisse entre amoureux

- Quoi ?! Aboyais-je avec Tôjô »

Elle rigola et disparu de mon champs de visions. Il m'aida a me relevais.

« - Tu as déjà finis tes petits boulot ? Demandais-je

- ouais ! répliqua-t-il »

Nous discutâmes un bon moment.

« - je reviens, je vais chercher mes affaires ! Déclarais-je en partant vers le club de tir à l'arc

- ok, finis-t-il »

J'entrais et partit chercher mes affaire dans les vestiaires. Alors que je prenais mes affaires, voulant sortir, je trébuchais sur quelque chose. Me relevant, je remarquer que ce n'était pas une chose mais un corps. C'était Aisha ! Elle était couverte de blessure !

« - Aisha ! M'écrias-je en allant à son chevet »

Je mis sa tête sur mes genoux.

« - Tu m'entend ? Aisha !continuais-je »

Elle leva faiblement le bras et m'indiqua un bout de papier. Je tendais le bras et le pris. Je le lu a voix haute.

« - Rendez-vous au parc, demain a 20h, lisais-je »

Je pris mon sac et en sortit une petite mallette de secoure, je la soignai et elle rentra chez elle sans encombre.

« - n'en parle a personne, avais-je déclarais alors qu'elle partait »

Je pris mon sac et rejoignis Tôjô, je ne veux surtout pas lui en parler. Nous sortîmes du lycée et fessions la route vers chez moi. L'ambiance était tendu, je me demande pourquoi.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu es allez chercher tes affaires ? Me questionna Tôjô

- non…répondis-je en baissant les yeux »

Je reçu un petit coup sur la tête de la part de Tôjô

« - tu sais pas mentir, rigola Tôjô, mais si tu veux pas en parler, broie pas du noir

- oui… repris-je, mais tu sais toi aussi tu sais pas mentir

- comment ça ?! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je tournais a droite a la place de tourner a gauche.

« - Eh ! tu va où c'est pas par là ! S'exclama-t-il

- je vais rendre visite a quelqu'un, merci de m'avoir accompagnez Tôjô ! A demain ! lançais-je en disparaissant dans la rue noir »

Je partie au temple des Kunieda. Je toquai, ce fut le grand-père d'Aoi qui m'ouvra.

« - Que me vaux ta visite aussi tardive Miu ? m'interrogea le vieux

- je suis juste venu prendre mon sabre. Avouais-je

- ton sabre, répétât-il songeur, sa doit être important alors. Ne bouge pas je vais le chercher. »

Il partit, et revint quelque minute avec deux sabres. L'un en bois, l'autre en fer. Il me les tendit.

« - Lequel prends-tu ? me demanda-t-il

- je vais prendre les deux, dis-je en prenant les deux sabres.

- fait comme tu veux. »

Nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je rentrais chez moi. A peine ais-je traverser le seuil de la porte, que ma mère vint me voire.

« - Miu ! Où étais-tu ! D'habitude tu me préviens quand tu rentre tard ! s'écrias-t-elle inquiète

- désoler m'an, j'ai tardé, Déclarais-je pas vraiment désoler.

- mais d'où sortent ces sabres ?! C'est à toi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant mes sabres.

- oui ce sont les miens, précisais-je »

J'enlevais mes chaussure et partit dans ma chambre. Le temps passa vite, je mangeai en compagnies de ma famille, et partit me coucher très tôt.

* * *

_**Et voila, j'espère que sa vous a plus. Je posterais bientôt la suite. laisse-moi, si possible, une trace de votre passage s'il vous plaît.**_

**Laisser un petit message si vous en avez le temps**


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

Mon réveil sonne, je me lève sans faire de bruit. Je me prépare et déjeune. Je remonte dans ma chambre, fait mon sac et prend mes sabres. Je sors laissant un mot pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il n'est que 5h30 du matin. Je suis folle oui, on commence a 8h mais sa me laisse le temps de m'entraîner Je me suis réveiller une fois de plus en plaine nuit. J'ai vomis, mais en allumant sans le vouloir la lumière j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas vraiment du vomi. Mais du sang…

Je passerais voir un médecin plus tard. Je me dirigeai vers le parc. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être vide. J'entrais. Et moi qui pensais qu'il était vide. A terre, en train de dormir et bien amoché, il y avait Tôjô. Entourer de plusieurs autres personnes bien amochées aussi. Je m'approchais de Tôjô. Je m'accroupie a coter de lui et lui donnée une petite tapette. Il ouvrit les yeux. Et moi qui voulait m'entraîner c'est rater.

« - Bonjour, le saluais-je en le fessant un petit sourire.

- qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Merci la politesse, lançais-je en me relevant.

- t'es pas de bonne humeur toi, déclara-t-il en se relevant lui aussi. »

Nous nous fessions face à face. Se yeux se posèrent sur mes deux sabres accrocher a la ceinture de ma jupe.

« - Tien tu reprends du service en tant que sabreuse ? Rigola-t-il »

Il devint sérieux.

« - Mademoiselle la sabreuse écarlate, continua-t-il un sourire démoniaque sur le visage

- c'est ancien sa ! M'écriais-je

- ouais si tu le dis, repris-t-il, mais au faite tu fais quoi ici ?

- j'étais venu pour m'entraîner, avouais-je en prenant l'un de mes sabres et en lui tournant le dos. »

Je fermais les yeux et donnai un coup de sabre dans le vent. Devant moi, une petite forêt, un arbre se coupa en deux et s'écroula. Je me retourner.

« - Finalement je vais aller m'entraîner autre part^^, dis-je en partant »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à regarder Tôjô dans les yeux. Quelqu'un m'attrapa la cheville. Je baissai la tête, c'était l'un des nombreux hommes à terre. Sa poigne n'était pas très forte j'aurais pu partir, si je n'avais pas une arme a feu pointé sur moi.

Le bruit de la gâchette retentit suivie du sifflement de la balle. Je me retrouver en deux seconde par terre. Tôjô m'avais poussé juste à temps. Mais il s'était pris la balle dans le bras.

« - Tôjô ! Criais-je »

Je le pousser de moi, l'allongeais par terre et m'assis a ses coter. Il n'était pas souffrant. J'enlever mon bandage a mon bras. Je l'attachais au bras de Tôjô.

Il se releva, quelque minute après. Je fis de même. Je lui fis un signe de la main.

« - Merci Tôjô !crias-je reconnaissante de se qu'il avait fait. Si tu veux tous savoir, rendez-vous ici se soir a 20h ! »

Je sortis du parc sans attendre, finalement pourquoi me battre avec mon sabre se soir ? Je décidais de me balader dans la ville. Je débouler au chantier où Tôjô a l'habitude de travailler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quoi que je fasse ou que je pense sa se termine avec quelque chose en rapport avec Tôjô…

Je mis mes main sur ma tête et la secoua dans tous les sens.

« - Mais à quoi je pense ?! Murmurais-je pour moi-même »

Je repartis. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je trouver un terrain vague. C'est décider je vais m'entraîner ici !

Je passais plus d'une heure à m'entraîner ici. 7h30 sonna sur ma montre. Je rangeai mon sabre, l'attachais a ma ceinture, pris mon sac et partit au lycée.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, j'arrivai enfin au lycée. Je ne pouvais entrer, une centaine de gars était devant l'entrer.

« - Dégagez ! Vous bloquer le passage, m'écriais-je énervait depuis une bonne heure. »

Ils se retournèrent vers moi. Une aura qui essayer de se faire méchante se dégager d'eux. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi, apparemment énervé.

« - Tu veux quoi gamine ?! lança-t-il en essayant de me faire peur.

- Passer, déclarais-je en restant gardant un visage impassible »

Je le poussai et avançais.

« - Comment ose-tu parler comme sa a notre boss ! S'énerva l'un deux »

Il fit signe à ses compagnons. Et ils se mirent tous à courir vers moi. Je balançais mon sac, sortit mon sabre en bois. Il est hors de question que j'utilise mon autre sabre pour ces minables ! Je donnais juste un coup dans le vide. Une dizaine ou plus furent a terre. Dans un assez mauvais état. Bon sang ! Miu ! Le vieux m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je contrôle ma force !

Les autres s'arrêtèrent net, déboussoler parce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - Aller c'était qu'un coup de chance ! s'exclama l'un deux en se remettant à courir vers moi

- OUAIS, continuèrent-ils en se mettant à courir vers moi »

Je n'étais pas si loin que sa ! Temps pis. Je vais leur montrer que c'était pas un coup de chance ! Je redonnais un coup dans le vide, beaucoup plus puissant. Ma lame pourfendait le vent, elle envoya une grande onde sur les gens devant moi. Ils tombèrent tous à terre. Il était maintenant tous à terre, je pouvais entrer dans le lycée ! Je chercher du regard mon sac. Je ne le trouvais pas.

« - c'est sa que tu cherche ? Me demanda mon frère accompagner de Furuichi, j'l'ai rattrapé au vol. »

Je pris mon sac.

« - merci, lançais-je en souriant

- t'es vraiment différente quand tu te bas ! fit Furuichi avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Toi qui est toujours gentil et souriante, quand tu te bas tu es totalement différente !

- Dabu ! Continua Baby Beel ayant lui aussi de petite étoiles dans les yeux. »

C'est vrai… Quand je ne suis pas avec les gens que j'apprécie ou que je connais, je reste de marbre. Je ne sourie pas, non, je suis totalement différente. Quand je combats c'est pareil. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille qui dépend de son frère. Je peux me battre.

Tatsumi m'ébouriffias les cheveux.

« - Ouais j'suis d'accord t'es super forte !finis-t-il. Faudrait qu'on se batte un de ces jours !

- oui, terminais-je en souriant. »

Nous rentrâmes dans le lycée. La journée se passa vite, je n'étais pas d'humeur a allais faire du tir à l'arc, donc j'étais resté avec mon frère toute la journée.

Je sortis, en compagnies de mon frère et de Furuichi. Nous marchâmes un moment, les garçons parler entre eux. Furuichi nous laissa en cour de route. Nous rentrâmes dans le silence. A peine rentrer, je partis dans ma chambre. Comme on avait traîné il était déjà 17h. Je posais mon sac sur mon bureau. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire. Je m'accroupis et passai ma main sous l'armoire.

J'en sortis une boite. Toute blanche, sur le couvercle, il y avait inscrit « Red Tail ». Je me relevais, m'assis sur mon lit et posais la boite sur mes genoux. J'enlevais mes sabres accroché à ma ceinture et les posais derrière moi.

Je l'ouvris. Dedans, il y avait une tenue soigneusement pliée. Je posais la boite à coter de moi. J'enlevais les vêtements de la boite. Je retirais mon uniforme. Et j'enfilai la tenue qui résidait, il y a maintenant quelque minute, dans la boite.

Je me regardais maintenant dans le miroir. J'étais vêtu d'un bandage autour de la poitrine, d'un pantalon blanc, d'une ceinture noir, d'une paire de basket blanche. J'avais sur moi, une cape a manche où était inscrit « Red Tail » dans son dos.

C'est l'uniforme que j'avais l'habitude de porter quand j'aider Aoi. Je ne suis qu'un demi-membre des « Red Tail », comme je ne participe pas toujours à ce qu'elles font.

Bref, mon réveil indique 17h45. Je suis vraiment une fille, j'en ai mis du temps pour m'habiller. Bon ! Je saisie la garde rouge sang de mon sabre. J'attachai le fourreau à ma ceinture. Je pris un chouchou et m'attachai les cheveux.

Je descendis. Ma mère me vit dans le hall, sa fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas remis cette tenue. Quand je la mets, sa signifier que j'allais me battre. Ma mère en avait l'habitude maintenant. Elle me regarda, partie dans la salle de bain et revenu. Je sais ce qu'elle était allé chercher.

« - Tien, dit-elle en me tendant une boite que je pris, bonne chance et si tu ne rentre pas préviens moi !

- oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en sortant. »

Dans cette boite, il y a du matériel de soins.

Mon sabre dans l'une de mes mains, la boite dans l'autre. J'avançais alors que la nuit arrivé, 18h sonnait. La sabreuse écarlate reprend du service juste aujourd'hui.

Mais comme le duel ne commence qu'a 20h, je partie au même terrain vague que se matin et m'y entraina.

* * *

Bien l'histoire commence a prendre vraiment forme. Dans le prochain chapitre : Du combat!


	3. Chapitre 3

_** Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

Je posais la lame de mon sabre sur mon épaule. Le terrain vague était vraiment… détruit…

J'y suis allé trop fort… J'ai voulu essayer un truc. J'ai donc donnée une bonne dizaine de coup dans le vide… Et sa a provoqué une petite bourrasque qui déchiqueté tout sur son passage ! Je l'ai échappé de peu moi aussi ! Par contre, ma mallette de soins en a pris beaucoup.

Je m'approcher de ma petite mallette, posais dans un coin du terrain vague. Elle n'était pas si détruite que sa finalement…

** La mallette se divisa en plusieurs petits morceaux, et s'éparpilla par terre.**

J'y suis vraiment allé trop fort… je me demande se que sa ferais si je donnais une vingtaine voire une trentaine de coup dans le vide ? Bon allez j'essaye !

Je m'avancer vers le milieu du terrain vague –enfin ce qu'il en rester-

Rahhh ! Mais ques-ce que je fais ! Je vais tout détruire si je continue !

** 20h sonna.**

Merde ! Je suis en retard ! Je rangeai rapidement mon sabre dans son fourreau et me mise à courir comme une dérater au parc.

Quelque minute après, j'arriver au parc essouffler. Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux, et repris mon souffle.

« - A se que je vois tu ne t'ai pas dégonfler ! Déclara une voix malicieuse. »

Je relevais la tête, devant moi, il y avait un gars, de mon age à peu près. Il portait des vêtements simples. Sur lui, était accrocher de nombreuse arme a feu et il avait un Katana dans sa main. Derrière lui, une cinquantaine, non plus d'une cinquantaine de gars était là, armée de batte, de barre de fer et autre arme.

« - C'est vrai que sa aurais était louche qu'un membre du TKKHO se dégonfle, continua-t-il un sourire niet sur le visage »

Je l'ignorer, je cherchais Tôjô du regard. Il n'est pas venu ? Bah temps pis, c'était pour lui que je lui avais proposé sa. Je remarquai qu'a la place, tout le parc était entourer d'homme.

« - Arrête de m'ignorer ! Railla-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Si je te bas, je suis sure de pouvoir battre les quatre autre ! »

Mon portable vibra. Je le pris et répondu a l'appelle.

« - Allo ? fit-je en ignorant l'autre idiot qui me demander de le regarder.

- Ohé Miu, t'es où j'te trouve pas ! Je suis au parc pourtant. Résonna la voix de Tôjô

- tu t'es pas tromper de parc par hasard ? Soupirais-je

- ah, si peux être, bon bouge pas je te… »

Bam !

J'avais évité, surprise, un coup de poing. Malheureusement, j'avais laissé tomber mon portable qui glissa jusqu'à un banc.

« -Bien maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! S'écria-t-il un peu énerver. Donc je disais que si je te bas, je suis sure de pouvoir battre les quatre autres. De plus je serais encore plus connu ! Ce ne sera pas tous les jours que la sabreuse écarlate se fait vaincre ! »

Il rigola, un rire obscur qui me glaçait le sang. Un sourire en pointe s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je me mis à rigoler à mon tour. Mon rire n'était pas cristallin non pas cette fois… Il était…démoniaque !

Ils s'élancèrent tous sur moi quand il fit un mouvement du bras.

« - Oh c'est vrais, je ne me suis pas présenter, rigola-t-il. Je suis Kary, le prochain roi du lycée Ishiyama. »

Il rigola une fois de plus. Mon sourire s'étirait encore plus. La Beelz'marque grandissait, je la sentais apparaitre sur quasiment tous mon bras.

« - Ne crois pas me battre si facilement, déclarais-je très calme. Je suis tout de même la cinquième du quadriumvirat, qui normalement n'existe pas, donc disons que… je suis une légende. »

Je dégainer lentement mon sabre de son fourreau. Les hommes de main de Kary était a quelque mètre de moi.

« - C'est fini ! cria-t-il alors qu'une bonne dizaine de ses hommes de main me sautais dessus. »

================================================================================ **_Pov Tôjô :_**

J'entendis un bruit, et un petit éclat. En tout qu'a elle ne m'avait pas raccroché au nez ! J'entends des voix. Pas très fort, et je ne comprends pas tout mais bon.

« - …Battre…Connu…Sabreuse écarlate…..Vaincre…, entendis-je »

Elle se bat ! Sans moi ! Elle ma pas prévenu ! Oh l'enfoirer ! J'entendis un rire glacial. Et ensuite un rire démoniaque. Le rire démoniaque était celui de Miu pas de doute !

« - …..pas présenter…Kary…..Roi…Lycée….Ishiyama »

Mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?! Il se prend pour le roi ! Il va voire ce fumier !

Cette fois ce fus la voix calme de Miu que j'entendu.

« - …Battre…facilement…..la cinquième…quadriumvirat…existe pas…légende »

Alors comme sa elle se prend pour une légende. Elle est marante. Je me mis à courir ! Hors de question qu'elle se batte et pas moi !

================================================================================ _**Pov Miu :**_

Il est marrant… C'est pas avec une seule attaque qu'il m'aurait tué…

**_« Flash back :_**

**_Une dizaine d'homme me sautai dessus._**

**_SLASH !_**

**_J'avais sortit mon sabre, j'avais envoyé une onde de vent, qui les envoyais boulet plus loin. »_**

D'autre homme arrivèrent, ils étaient armé ! Temps pis ! Je fermais les yeux, me concentrer. Je mettais mes autres sens aux aguets. J'entendais leur pas ce rapprocher. Je serais très fort la garde de mon sabre.

A quelque mètre de moi, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Levai mon sabre et déclara.

« - scarlet blade of heaven (lame des cieux écarlate), lançais-je »

Je donnais un coup de sabre dans le vent, droit devant moi. Une onde de vent partit du sabre. Cette onde n'était pas normale. Elle était rouge.

Oui j'ai serré aussi fort que possible la garde de mon sabre, tellement fort que de petite coupure se sont ouverte. Mon sang c'est donc écoulé sur la lame blanche et étincelante de mon sabre. Quand j'ai brandit mon sabre, le sang c'est en allé avec l'onde, ce qui fait que l'onde de vent est devenu écarlate.

Une bonne vingtaine était à terre maintenant. Je n'avais pas une seule égratignure. Kary fit une tête déconfite. Il restait encore des homme de main, mais ils seraient facile a battre.

« - Alors ? Toujours aussi facile de me battre ? Le narguais-je en rigolant »

La Beelz'marque s'étendais maintenant jusqu'à mon cou.

« - Tu va voire ! S'énerva-t-il »

Il prit une arme à feu dans chaque main et tira.

================================================================================ _**Pov Tatsumi :**_

On mangeait a table, Hilda donnais a mangera Baby Beel. Il y avait tous le monde sauf une personne.

« -Eh m'man, où est Miu ? Demandais-je

- elle est partit se battre, elle a remis sa tenu de délinquante, elle avait même son sabre. Je ne sais ni a quel heure a rentra ni si elle rentrera. Mais en tout cas si elle a pris son sabre c'est que se sera un combat sérieux, déclara ma mère inquiète. »

Elle se bat ? Je sentis la Beelz'marque s'agrandir jusqu'à mon coup ! Je me levais d'un coup, fessant tombé ma chaise, je pris Baby Beel qui avait finie de manger enfila mes chaussure, pris une veste et sortit en trombe de la maison. J'envoyais un sms à Furuichi pour qu'il me rejoigne au parc le plus vite possible. Il m'avait parlé d'un combat qui se déroulerais dans le parc se midi ! Je suis sur qu'elle est là-bas !

Je passais devant chez lui, il sortait justement. Je lui empoignais le bras et le forçais à courir au plus vite. Miu arrête toi ! La Beelz'marque grandit !

Alors que nous ralentissions, près du parc, il était entouré d'homme. Un coup de feu retentit. Suivie d'autre. Miu !

================================================================================ _**Pov Miu :**_

Les balles partirent. Je les bloquées avec mon sabre. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, j'en bloquais autant que je pouvais mais m'en prenant de temps en temps.

Les hommes de main de Kary s'approchaient de moi. J'étais…si… Vulnérable.

Alors qu'il était juste devant moi, ne se prenant pas de balle. Ils attaquèrent ! Je sautais aussi haut que possible.

« - Désolé…murmurais-je »

Je lançais mon sabre dans l'épaule de Kary, qui lâcha ses armes, enleva mon sabre, et se tenu l'épaule. Je suis exténué… Ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement tellement j'étais fatigué. Mon corps tombai, je me demande se qu'il se passera. Je fermais les yeux…

Je sentis deux bras puissant me rattraper. J'ouvris les yeux.

« - alors comme sa tu te prends pour une légende ! Résonna la voix de Tôjô. »

Je souriais doucement. Il me posait par terre. Je m'accrochais un peu à lui, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes. Finalement le silence s'installa. Je me détachai de lui et partit reprendre mon sabre. Une bande de tissue, un bandage plus tôt se déroula devant moi.

« - sa suffira pas, rigolais-je en me retournant.

- bon on aura qu'a prendre sa, déclara-t-il sans aucune gène en montrant les bandages sur ma poitrine.

- mais sa va pas ! M'écriais-je toute rouge en me tenant ma poitrine. Espèce de pervers !

- Bah qu'es qu'il ya ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant rien. »

Je me rapprochais de lui. Me mis a sa hauteur et déposais une petite bise sur sa joue. Mes rougeurs réapparurent. Je rangeais mon sabre. Et partit.

« - A plus tard ! Tôjô ! Souriais-je en disparaissant du parc. »

A peine étais-je sortit, je m'appuyais a un mur et m'écroulais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois tout floue. Je ne suis pas si blesser que sa. Mon cœur bat si vite dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration est un peu saccadée.

Un bras me saisie. Je me retrouver sur le dos de quelqu'un. Des cheveux bruns. Et à coter des cheveux blanc/gris.

« - Tatsumi…soufflais-je en m'évanouissant. »


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Pov Tatsumi :**_

Après que je me sois occuper des voyous qui nous empêchait de rentrer, j'aperçu Miu et la prie. Elle murmura mon nom avant de s'évanouir. Furuichi rentra. Quand je fus rentré. Ma mère fit se qu'elle peut pour la soigner.

« - Bon demain j'appellerais un docteur, déclara-t-elle en partant ce coucher »

Beel s'était endormie a coter d'elle, finalement, je me fis un petit lit et m'y installa dans sa chambre. Je fermais les yeux, et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Je n'y arriver pas. Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai. C'est vrai je suis un peu inquiet pour elle. Mais je sais qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire ! Après tout c'est ma sœur !

Finalement je trouvai le sommeil.

_**Pov Miu :**_

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me relevai difficilement, a coter de moi, il y avait un médecin. J'étais remplie de bandage.

« - mademoiselle, je suis content que vous soyer réveiller, mais j'aurais besoin de vous parler maintenant, déclara-t-il très sérieux

- Euh… d'accord, commençais-je pas très sure.

- bien, j'ai fait une analyse, et il semblerait que vous soyer atteinte d'une maladie qui pourrait nuire a votre santé. Vous arrive-t-il d'avoir des problèmes ? m'interrogea-t-il

- euh… quel genre de problème ? Continuais-je pas rassurer

- que vous n'arriviez pas a marchée, que vous crachiez du sang et que vous voyer trouble, se serais les principaux symptômes de votre maladie, me questionna-t-il

- eh bien oui, sa m'arrive la nuit que je crache du sang, que je voie trouble. Et le matin aussi, quand je me lève de temps en temps, je m'écroule sans avoir fait un seul pas, avouais-je

- bien… ceci approuve ma supposition, annonça-t-il

- quel supposition ? Le coupais-je

- je vous l'aie dit tout a l'heure, j'ai fait une analyse. Vous êtes malade, c'est une maladie assez rare, je ne sais pas s'il existe un remède. Mais tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que… Vos jour vous son comptez. »

Tous ce qu'il m'avait annoncés m'avaient fait l'effet d'une énorme bombe.

« -Et… combien de temps me reste-il a vivre ? Demandais-je alors que les larmes commencer a monter

- un dizaine d'année tout au plus. Finis-t-il »

Il baissa les yeux. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. D'un geste rapide, j'essuyais mes larmes.

« - je vous demande une faveur ! N'en parlez à personne !

- eh bien, c'est que…hésita-t-il

- je vous en pris, suppliais-je

- bon d'accord, soupira-t-il »

Je lui fis un sourire, il n'était pas vrais… Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je me levai.

« - Auriez-vous un papier sur lequel je pourrais marquez mon numéro pour que vous puissiez m'appelez en cas de problème. »

J'hochais de la tête, sur mon bureau, je pris un bout de papier et un stylo. Je lui tendis, il les prit et écrivit, il me redonna tous sa. Je reposais sa sur mon bureau.

Nous descendîmes en bas.

« - Miu ! s'écrièrent tous sauf Hilda qui me sourit

- Dabu ! continua Baby Beel en tendant ses main vers moi. »

Hilda s'approcha de moi avec Baby Beel dans ses bras.

« - Le jeune maître était très inquiet, déclara-t-elle

- merci, dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de Baby Beel »

Ma sœur, Misaki, mon père et ma mère me prient dans leur bras. Mon frère m'ébouriffias les cheveux.

« - Bon repose-toi bien, obligea le médecin en partant.

- Bon nous on va travailler, m'apprirent mes parents en partant

- je suis désoler j'ai déjà assez repoussez mon rendez-vous avec mes copines, déclara ma sœur en partant.

- attend ! Lançais-je à l' intention de mon frère. Donne-moi quelque minute pour me changer ! »

Je remontais illico presto. Pris une douche rapide. Enfila mon uniforme. Hors de question que je reste a la maison. Je regardais longtemps mes sabres. Je pris mon sac, attachais mes deux sabres a ma ceinture. Et redescendus.

« - Désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps, m'exclamais-je en sortant. »

Mon frère m'attendez devant, il y avait aussi Furuichi. Nous marchâmes, le soleil était déjà assez haut. Il devait être 11h.

« - Au faite contre qui tu t'es battu ? Se renseigna Furuichi

- un malade qui voulait prendre le contrôle du lycée et devenir son roi, rigolais-je

- il est pire que malade celui-là, termina-t-il »

Furuichi et moi rigolâmes. Après quelque minute de marche, nous pénétrâmes dans le lycée. Tous les regards furent braqués sur nous. Des chuchotements comme « -vous avez vu ?! Oga Miu est remplie de Bandage ! » ou même « - Regardez ! Elle a repris du service, elle a ses sabres ! » Il y en avait aussi sur mon frère.

Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment. Passant devant une salle, je m'arrêtais entendant une conversation intéressante. Obligeant aussi mes deux amis à s'arrêter.

« -… ouais ! il parait qu'Oga aurait massacré Kary et ses sbires ! Annonça l'un

-ah bon ? Lequel ? Oga Miu ? Ou Oga Tatsumi ? Continua un autre

- Oga Tatsumi bien sure ! Miu est une femme ! Elle a beau faire partit du TKKHO, personne ne la vue se battre ! Elle doit pas être forte ! Termina le premier. »

Je n'écoutais pas le reste. Un sourire en pointe se dessinais sur mon visage, ils peuvent croire se qu'ils veulent ! Je m'en fous ! Je me rejoignis mes deux compèrent qui m'attendez a quelque mettre de moi.

Nous traversâmes les couloirs et entrâmes dans la classe. Nous nous essayâmes. Je me mis a dessinais. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer pour bien dessiner. Trop perturber par ce que l'on m'avait appris se matin.

Finalement, je me levai. Attirant le regard des garçons.

« - Je reviens, je vais chercher un truc à boire ! Envoyais-je en sortant de la salle. »

Je descendus jusqu'à distributeur. Je me pris un jus d'orange. Je m'appuyais contre la machine.

« - Rahhh…sa m'arrive qu'a moi se genre de chose, soufflais-je

- et bien que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu souffle ainsi ? Résonna la voix de Natsume »

Je posais instinctivement la main à l'un de mes sabres. A coter de moi, Natsume et Shiroyama, deux hommes de main de Kanzaki. Kanzaki fait partit du TKKHO.

« - Ohé ! Du calme, souhaita Natsume en brandissant ses mains en signe de paix

- oh… désoler, m'excusais-je en enlevant ma main de mon sabre. Je suis sure les nerfs.

- oui j'vois sa, continua-t-il, au fait Kanzaki veut te voir.

- Eh bien je ne viens pas. S'il ne veut pas se prendre un coup dans la tronche ! M'énervais-je pour un rien.

- ne parle pas de notre boss comme s'il était faible, s'élança Shiroyama en brandissant son poing vers moi. »

Natsume ne pu l'arrêtais. Je levais ma main, et déviais son poing d'un petit coup. A la place de me frappez, il frappa le mur.

« - eh bien ! Applaudis Natsume, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut te voire la _princesse écarlate_ en action !

- bon… soupirais-je. Emmène-moi voir Kanzaki.

- Tout de suite ! »

Il me mena donc a une des classes des terminales. Il me fit entrer.

« - Que me veux-tu Kanzaki ? Demandais-je sur mes gardes.

- C'est toi n'es-ce pas ? affirma-t-il

- moi quoi ? Repris-je

- Qui c'est occuper de Kary ? Insista-t-il. Ca ne peut pas être ton frère, il na pas une seule égratignure, alors que toi… »

Je fus un peu surprise qu'il l'a découvert. Un sourire en pointe s'allongea sur mes lèvres.

« - C'est vrai, dévoilais-je. C'est moi qui me suis occuper de Kary et de ses hommes pourquoi ?

- juste pour en être sure !finis-t-il

- Bon j'y vais alors ! Répliquais-je en sortant de la salle »

Je rêve il ma fait venir juste pour sa ! Il aurait pu au moins se déplacer ! Je redescendis donc dans ma classe.

« - t'en a mis du temps ! s'exclama Furuichi en me voyant arriver

- Désolé j'ai rencontré des gens, leur appris-je »

Le déjeuner retentit. Mon frère et Furuichi se levèrent. Je rangeais mes affaires.

« - Tu nous attend sur le toit, j'te prend un sandwich, m'ordonna mon frère me fessant des yeux menaçant.

- si tu veux, répliquais-je impassible a ses yeux. »

Je me relevais, nous partîmes donc dans différente route. Je montais donc sur le toit. Je m'assis prêt du grillage. J'ai jamais eu autant la poisse de ma vie. Apprendre que ma vie est comptais… !

Je soupirais. Mon frère arriva avec Furuichi. Il me donna mon sandwich nous mangeâmes avec les réflexions débile de Furuichi. Hilda arriva avec son oiseau bizarre.

« - Tu a encore oublié le lait de l'héritier ! Informa-t-elle a mon frère »

Il râla et prit le lait que lui tendait Hilda. Il fit un biberon a Baby Beel et Hilda s'occupa de donnait a manger a Beel. Cette journée commence assez bien… Espérons que la suite de la journée soit bien.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_**Toujours Pov Miu :**_

Alors que nous mangions, mon frère me demanda un truc.

« - Dis, Miu tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un de fort ? demanda mon frère

- eh bien… réfléchis-je »

Je pris le premier qui me vint.

« - Kanzaki, il est en terminal.

- ah bon ? Tu m'emmène le voir !

- être choisi comme contractant par le jeune maître est un honneur, déclara Hilda »

Finalement le déjeuner continua tranquillement. Après avoir déjeuné, Hilda repartit. Nous partîmes pour une heure de cour. Après sa, le ventre de Baby Beel grogna.

« - ta encore faim le mioche ?! s'écria Tatsumi »

Puis il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« - C'est bon ! c'est bon pleure pas ! cria mon frère en allant à la cafétéria. »

Furuichi et moi le suivîmes. La dame qui s'occuper de la cantine nous informa qu'il n'y avait plus de lait. Furuichi proposa d'aller voir au distributeur. Après quelque minute de recherche, nous trouvâmes des yaourts. Beel gouta et en pris d'autre. Il vida tous ce qu'il y avait dans la machine.

Je regardais les yaourts. D'un coup je me rendis compte que c'étais ceux que Kanzaki avait l'habitude de boire.

« -Eh merde ! Lâchais-je en me tapant le front d'une main. »

Natsume et Shiroyama s'énervèrent en voyant que mon frère avait vidais les yaourts. Enfin surtout Shiroyama. Mon frère s'occupa de lui et reparti accompagnez de Furuichi.

« - Je suis désoler, m'excusais-je au près de Natsume. Beel est un goinfre »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je partis au club de tir à l'arc. Aisha était là. Accompagnez des autres filles.

« - Bonjour, dirent-elles tout en même temps

- bonjour, enrichis-je en essayant de sourire. »

Je partis me changer et les aida à s'entrainer, ensuite elles repartirent tendis que moi je m'entraîner. Une heure passai. Je pris une douche et me changeais. Alors que j'attachais mes sabres a ma ceinture. Un malaise me pris. Surement en rapport avec ma maladie !

Je me mis à voir floue, alors que je tombai, je rattrapais au banc, fessant tomber mon sac. Où résonna un gros bruit métallique, signifiant que mon sac était tombé, comme il y avait ma petite boite de secoure.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux. Portant ma main a ma poitrine, je respirais assez difficilement. La porte s'ouvrit.

« - sa ne va pas ? Résonna la voix de Natsume.

- sa va passez… essayais-je de soufflais »

Fermant les yeux, je sentis deux bras m'entourer. Et je me suis retrouvé collée au torse de Natsume. Bizarrement, je repris doucement ma respiration. Je vu correctement, et mon cœur ne me fis plus mal. Il me relâcha me laissant respirer.

« - Sa va mieux ? Se renseigna-t-il en se levant »

J'hochais de la tête, me relevais et pris mon sac.

« - Au faite, que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir se qu'il fessait au club de tire a l'arc.

- Je te cherchais, Kanzaki va surement affronter ton frère, m'appris-t-il sérieux

- allons-y, grondais-je en me hâtant vers la sortit vite suivie par Natsume. »

Après quelque minute de marche, nous arrivâmes à la salle de Kanzaki. J'entrais la première. Suivie par Natsume. Kanzaki était en train de faire son coup spécial, Tatsumi le parât et l'envoya valsé par la fenêtre. Mon sourire en pointe s'affichai sur mes lèvres.

« - Quel idiot, soufflais-je en partant »

Je regardais ma montre. Avec un peu de chance, si je me dépêche j'arriverais a l'heure du goûter chez les Kunieda.

Je sortis de l'établissement, et partit a la boulangerie la plus proche. J'entrais.

« - Bonjour ! M'exclamais-je le plus joyeusement possible

- Bonjour, riposta une voix que je connais. »

Tous deux, nous relevâmes la tête. Tôjô était à la caisse. Je me retins de rire, il porter un tablier rose.

« - bah qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? me questionna Tôjô

- me faire plaisir, avouais-je en souriant »

J'étais détendu, libre, je souriais. Es-ce Tôjô qui me libérer du noir que je broyer ? Je pris plusieurs gâteaux.

« - ça te fera 500 yens, m'affirma Tôjô

- merci, répondis-je en lui donnant l'argent. »

Le tintement des clairons se fit entendre, signifiant que quelqu'un était entré.

« - a plus ! M'écriai-je en sortant tranquillement et détendu. »

Pourtant dès que je m'éloignais de la caisse où était Tôjô un voile d'inquiétude se reposa sur moi. Alors que j'allais sortir, une main m'attrapa le poignais.

« - Oui ? Demandais-je sans me retourner

- Nous nous somme déjà vu ? m'interrogea un garçon

- je ne crois pas non, dis-je en me relâchant de son emprise »

Je repris ma route vers la porte. Mais la même main m'arrêta.

« - Quoi encore ! M'énervais-je en me retournant. »

Un visage était à quelque centimètre du mien. Il s'approchait. Je fermais les yeux, ne pouvant me libérer. Alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, il fut encastré dans le mur.

« - Tôjô, m'exclamais-je reconnaissante qu'il aille fait sa. Tu va te faire renvoyer!

- c'est pas grave, m'informa-t-il »

Je lui souris. La gérante arriva et renvoya Tôjô.

« - Tu ne peux vraiment jamais t'arrêter de te battre, soupirais-je en souriant

- c'est dans mes veines, admettais-t-il, et puis tu aurais peut-être préférer qu'il t'embrasse ? Je préfère perdre mon travaille a mis temps que voir quelqu'un t'embrasser sans rien faire. »

Je rougis, je devins une tomate. Il le remarqua.

« - bah ta d'la fièvre ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front

- n…non ! Bafouillais-je toute rouge

- bah ta quoi alors ? Continua-t-il

- ri…rie…Rien ! Bredouillais-je toujours rouge comme une tomate, bon…j'y…j'y vais… à plus tard »

Je partis en courant n'écoutant pas sa réponse. J'arriver, après quelque minute de course, au temple des Kunieda. Je toquai.

« - Eh bien, qui viens me déranger alors que je bois mon thé ! s'exclama la voix du grand-père d'Aoi

- Bonjour, je me suis dépêchais ! J'ai pris des gâteaux^^, en vrais je viens juste vous rendre mes sabres, lui appris-je essayant une fois de plus de sourire.

- je te remercie pour les gâteaux Miu, assura-t-il en prenant les sabres et la boite de gâteaux.

- bien je vous laisse, le saluais-je en me courbant. »

Je repartis en courant. Je rentrais chez moi, j'enlevais mes chaussures, Hilda et Misaki était devant la télé. Je ne voulais pas les déranger alors je ne fis pas de bruit en montant dans ma chambre.

A peine rentrer dans ma chambre, je me laisser tombai dans mon lit. J'enlevais ma veste et la balança par terre. Mes bandages avaient tintée sur le rouge…

Trop d'effort ? J'ai marché, et fait du tir à l'arc. C'est tout. Je me relevais du lit, et partit dans la salle de bain. J'entrais. Je pris quelque bandages et repartit dans ma chambre.

Je me rassie sur mon lit, et changea mes bandages. Après avoir fait ça, je rentrer dans les couettes et fit une bonne sieste.

**Une heure plus tard.**

« - debout, s'écria la voix de Misaki. »

J'ouvris un œil et puis l'autre. Devant moi, Misaki était en train de me secouer. Si elle continue je vais vomir mon déjeuner !

« - Arrête, Misaki ! Murmurais-je. Je vais vomir mon déjeuner ! »

Elle arrêta net.

« - Bon dépêche-toi on va manger, me signala-t-elle en sortant de ma chambre. »

Je me levai, remis correctement mes vêtements tous froissé. Je pris ma veste, la mise et descendis manger. Je m'installais a table, a coter de mon frère.

« - Bonne Appétit, nous exclamâmes tous en même temps. »

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Malgré ma mauvaise humeur du jour… Après avoir dîné, je remontais dans ma chambre avec mon frère.

Il avait réussie a parait le coup spécial de Kanzaki. Je l'avoue que quand il ma testé, j'étais aussi forte que mon frère mais j'avais eux du mal à arrêter son coup spécial. J'espère que les autres membres du Quadriumvirat n'essayeront pas de battre mon frère. Surtout pas Tôjô, oui avec lui, il pourrait tous détruire en se battant tous les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'il se batte !

Je rentrais dans le mur.

« - Aie ! Récitais-je en me frottant le nez. J'ai vraiment la poisse ! »

Je rentrais dans ma chambre sous le regard de mon frère et de Baby Beel.

« - Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui, l'entendis-je dire alors qu'il rentrer dans sa chambre. »

Je m'écrouler sur mon lit. C'est vrais je suis bizarre aujourd'hui, je suis pas de bonne humeur. Mais bon c'est sur quand apprennent qu'on va mourir dans quelque année, c'est pas joyeux. Je n'aurais pas sauté dans tous les sens en criant «- Ouais c'est génial ! ».

Quelle journée de merde ! Il y avait qu'un seul truc de bien, c'est Tôjô. Ah ! Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui ! Je me levais de mon lit et partit mettre ma chemise de nuit. Je brossais mes cheveux. Je posais la brosse sur ma table de nuit et partit me coucher.

======================= Quelque minute plus tard ====================================

Je me réveiller en sursaut. Quel rêve bizarre. Et puis c'était qui cette femme qui me ressembler comme deux goûte d'eau mais qui était plus âgé que moi ! Pourquoi elle me disait de libérer mes pouvoirs ? Quel pouvoir ? En plus a la parlais de démon ! Faudrait que j'en parle à Hilda.

N'osant pas me recoucher après cette horrible cauchemars, je pris mon oreiller et sortit de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'en face, celle de Tatsumi. Il ne dormait pas encore.

« - sa va pas ? S'inquiétât-t-il

- es-ce que je peux dormir ici ? Questionnais-je en baissant les yeux.

- ouais s'tu veux, répondis-t-il »

Je posais mon oreiller à coter du siens, entra dans le lit. Je me collais contre lui et m'endormit.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Pov Tatsumi :**_

Hier, quand Miu est venu me voire, elle était tremblante, elle n'avait pas l'air de le remarqué. De plus c'est rare qu'elle vienne dormir avec moi. Elle a beau être ma grande sœur, on dirait pas.

================================================================================== _**Pov Miu :**_

Le réveil sonna, je me réveiller. Tatsumi aussi, suivie de Baby Beel qui apparemment ne pleura pas. On se leva, Je laissai à Tatsumi la salle de bain en premier. Cette nuit, j'ai voulu allait boire un verre d'eau mais en me levant, je me suis écroulais par terre. Le sol n'était pas du tout confortable, finalement quand c'est passé, je suis remonté dans le lit me résignant à aller boire. Je croisais Hilda, elle déjeuner.

« - Bonjour Hilda, la saluais-je

- bonjour, lâcha-t-elle

- Hilda, cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve bizarre sur les démons. »

A l'entente du mot démon, elle me regarda sérieusement.

« - Eh bien, continuais-je, j'étais dans un endroit noir. Devant moi, il y avait ma copie conforme sauf qu'elle était plus âgée. Puis elle a dit « Libère tes pouvoirs… ». Elle n'a pas arrêtais de dire sa et au bout d'un moment elle a déclaré : « Libère tes pouvoirs…De démon ! ». Ensuite je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Hilda m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, elle parut un peu surprise quand je parlai de pouvoir. Et encore plus quand je rajoutai démon.

« - Bien, annonça-t-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire

- merci, la remerciais-je »

Je partie dans ma chambre, pris mon uniforme et attendis que mon frère aye fini. Après quelque minute d'attente, il sortit, j'entrais donc dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche, rebanda mes plaies, m'habilla, me lavai et ressortit.

Je déjeuné en compagnie de mon frère. Nous prîmes nos sacs, Baby Beel et partîmes en cour. Nous fûmes rejoins par Furuichi, après quelque minute de marche, nous arrivâmes au lycée.

Nous nous installâmes à nos places. La journée passa assez vite. Je partie me promenait en compagnie d'Hilda. Nous rencontrâmes Furuichi.

En cours de route, nous fûmes attaqués par les hommes d'Himekawa ! Je sens qu'il en a après mon frère ! Je fus déstabilisé à cause de mes blessures toujours pas guérie. Et finalement je perdu connaissance avec Hilda.

========================= Quelque minute plus tard ===================================

Quand je me réveillai, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il avait surement du nous droguer. Hilda et Furuichi était déjà réveiller.

« - Himekawa ! M'énervais-je en sentant sa présence

- Quoi ? Commença-t-il en appelant mon frère avec le téléphone de Furuichi.

- Mon frère ne viendra pas ! M'exclamais-je

- eh bien s'il ne vient pas, je vous tuerais ! finis-t-il en appelant mon frère »

Je savais qu'il allait venir. Peut-être pour nous ou peut-être pour se battre. C'est mon frère tous simplement.

Finalement, nous attendîmes une demi-heure. Il n'arriva pas. Je voyais Furuichi en train de prier pour que Tatsumi vienne.

« - Regarder il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! s'exclama un des hommes d'Himekawa.

- Occupez-vous de lui ! Continua Himekawa. »

Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui. Quand ils sont revenu, ce n'était pas mon frère mais Alindolon.

« - C'est qui ce moustachu ?! demanda Himekawa. »

Alindolon s'ouvris en deux, laissant sortir mon frère. Il s'occupa des hommes d'Himekawa. Alindolon nous détacha. Je me relevais et regardais mon frère battre Himekawa. La marque grandit et il lança un beelze blast. Finalement, Hilda et Alindolon partirent les premiers. Tous sa m'avait crevé, je fis une petite sieste, obligeant mon frère à me porter.

Le bruit que Tatsumi et Furuichi fessait ma réveiller. Mon frère tapait Furuichi pour je ne sais quel raison. Je descendais du rebord sur lequel j'étais assise.

« - A plus tard, déclarais-je en partant »

Je me dirigeais donc vers le temple des Kunieda. Aoi m'avait dit, avant de partir, qu'il voulait me voir. Je toquai, le vieux m'ouvrit.

« - Bonjour Miu, entre, m'invita-t-il »

J'entrer donc, nous nous installâmes autour d'une table avec deux tasse fumante.

« - Que me vaut ta visite cette fois ? me demanda-t-il. Tu veux enfin reprendre tes sabres ? Pour de bon ?

- non, Aoi ma dit que vous vouliez me voir Ittôsai-san, lui rappelais-je

- oui, c'est vrai, repris-t-il. Miu je veux que tu me montre tes progrès !

- bien, répondis-je en me relevant »

Il se releva lui aussi.

« - Je vais chercher tes sabres, attend-moi sur le terrain extérieur. »

J'hochai de la tête. Et sortit dehors. Après quelque minute d'attente, Il arriva avec mon sabre en fer. J'hésitais à le prendre.

« - je ne peux pas avoir mon sabre en bois ?suppliais-je

- non, répond-t-il fermement. »

Je pris donc la garde de mon sabre et le sortit de mon fourreau. Je me plaçais donc au milieu du terrain. Je fermai les yeux, et me concentrais. Je brandis mon sabre. Le vent se déchira et produit une onde qui brisa en deux l'arbre devant moi.

« - il faut que tu contrôle ta force Miu, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Lâcha Ittôsai »

Je recommencer, cette journée va être longue. Après une heure d'entrainement, je maitrisais correctement ma force.

Je rentrais chez-moi crevé. J'enlevais mes chaussure et m'assis sur le canapé. Hilda regarder la télé. Elle avait un dossier dans ses mains.

« - Tien, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, j'espère que sa t'aidera, m'appris-t-elle en me donnant le dossier et en regardant la télé. »

Je pris le dossier.

« - Merci ! La remerciais-je en partant dans ma chambre »

Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et ouvris le dossier. Il y avait une photo. Elle me ressembler vraiment comme une jumelle. Je lis le dossier à voix haute.

« - Nom : Agatha, age : 20 ans… »

Je passais le reste pas très intéressant. Je m'attardai par contre sur son histoire.

« - exclu des enfer, étant dangereuse pour les démons. Ses pouvoirs étant trop grand, elle ne peut les contrôler. Apparemment, elle aurait un double humain lui ressemblant. Il a était décidai que si nous voyons son double, nous devons l'exterminais pour les enfers ! Son double aurait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. Il serait possible qu'elle puisse communiquer par télépathie malgré l'espace qui les sépare. »

Un double humain ? Les mêmes pouvoirs ? Es-ce que je serais ce double humain ?

« - Aide-moi ! Résonna dans ma tête la même voix féminine que dans mon rêve

- tu es Agatha n'es-ce pas ? Et Je suis ton double Humain ? Répliquais-je

- Oui, C'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide ! Viens m'aider je t'en pris ! Libère tes pouvoirs ! s'écria-t-elle toujours dans ma tête

- Non ! Je pourrais faire du mal aux autres ! Enrichis-je

- Aide…moi murmura-t-elle faiblement »

Finalement, je ne l'entendis plus. Agatha qui est-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je libère mes soi-disant pouvoirs ? Pourquoi me parle-tu que maintenant ? Agatha…

Je me levai, ferma le dossier et le rangeais dans mon sac. Je partis mangeais avec ma famille, et me couchais. M'endormant avec mes questions…


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

Trois jour son passais. Aoi est rentré et a cause d'un complot, elle c'est battu contre mon frère qui aurais pus la battre. J'ai était rendre visite au deux malade, qui sont sortit de l'hôpital grâce a la fortune d'Himekawa. J'en ai profité pour aller voir le médecin qui ma soigné, il ma donné des cachets pour ralentir la progression de la maladie. Ils sont dégoutants ! De plus on a eu des exams, Furuichi et moi étions les plus intelligents de l'école. Baby Beel n'a pas arrêter de pleurer, provoquant une fatigue impossible a toute la ville.

Finalement je ne sais pas si sa fait que trois jour. De toute façon, les vacances on commencer. Mon frère cherche Tôjô et Tôjô cherche mon frère. Ils veulent tous les deux se battre ! Faut que je les en empêche !

Aujourd'hui je fil a la piscine. Tôjô y travail. Et puis sa me relaxera.

J'enfilai une veste par-dessus mon maillot de bain. Un chapeau pour éviter les mal de crânes. Je mis une petite jupe, pris une paire de tong et descendis en bas.

« - Je vais à la piscine Tatsumi, déclarais-je

- Ouais ouais, termina-t-il »

Je souris mi mes chaussures, pris une sacoche où j'avais mis le dossier sur Agatha, mon portable, de l'argent, de la crème solaire. J'attachais mes lunette a mon maillot de bain. Et je partis à la piscine. Après quelque minute de marche, j'arrivais a la piscine, je payais l'entrer et entrais. Je repérai assez vite Tôjô.

« - Tôjô, m'écrias-je en venant vers lui.

- ah t'es venu, tu veux une glace ? me demanda-t-il

- avec plaisir, dis-je en lui prenant une glace et en le payant. Tu compte passer tout ton été à faire des boulots ?

- bah ouais pourquoi ?, repris-t-il

- pour rien, soupirais-je. »

Finalement, j'avais beau être venu a la piscine je ne me baigner pas. J'accompagne Tôjô dans sa vente de glace. Tôjô me demandais plusieurs fois si j'étais sur de ne pas vouloir me baigner. Et j'aperçu Furuichi, il ne devrait pas être sur une île privée lui ? A moins que se soit mon frère qui l'ai ramené ici avec Alindolon ! Justement, je vus mon frère dans l'eau, sur une bouée. Il avait l'air…Débile ! Il a du attraper un gros coup de soleil. Baby Beel s'était installer sur lui.

Tôjô commença à sortir de la piscine.

« - Tu vas où ? Demandais-je

- Dehors, sur le parking, déclara-t-il en disparaissant de ma vue »

Bon au moins Tatsumi et Tôjô ne se rencontrerons pas ! Je vu Aoi près des douches. Je partis la voir.

« - Sa ne va pas Aoi ?m'inquiétais-je

- Il… Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit avec ce maillot de bain ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant a son tour de la piscine »

Elle avait du voir mon frère. Je choisie donc d'aller voir Furuichi et les filles.

« - Bonjour ! les saluais-je en arrivant.

- salut Miu, dit Nene, que fait-tu ici ?

- je viens me reposer, rien de mieux après c'être entrainement pendant tous le début des vacances !m'écriais-je enthousiaste

- ouais c'est une très bonne idée ! approuva Yuka.

- oh si seulement Aoi pouvait être aussi enthousiaste que toi, soupira Nene. »

Des gars arrivèrent, apparemment Furuichi les connaissez, des amis du collège. Ils profitèrent que Furuichi parle avec nous, pour nous draguer. Furuichi voulu jouer le plus fort, il balança la cannette de Nene sur le chef. Ensuite il lui donna un coup de tête. Il fuit dans la piscine.

Le chef mentis au maître nageur, en lui disant que sont ami ne remonté pas a la surface. Le maître nageur fit sortir tous le monde. Pendant se temps là, des gars arrivèrent armé. J'enlevais mes affaires, posa ma veste, mon chapeau, mes tongs, ma sacoche et ma jupe sur la table à coté de nous.

« - Gardez-moi sa les filles ! M'élançais-je »

Je mis mes lunette de soleil sur mes yeux et sauta dans l'eau avant les gars armée. Je rejoignis Furuichi.

Le maître nageur compris qu'on lui avait mentis, mais c'est trop tard. Tous les gars armé sautèrent dans l'eau. Furuichi remarqua mon frère. Il essaya de le réveiller. Puis il les fit tomber de la bouée et sauta dessus. Je compris ce qu'il voulait faire en voyant Baby Beel les larmes aux yeux.

Je montais sur la bouée juste avant que Baby Beel pleure ce qui produit une énorme onde de choc qui assomma tout le monde dans la piscine sauf moi et Furuichi. Mon frère se réveilla et envoya valsé Furuichi. Il fut exclu de la piscine.

Je sortis de l'eau. Je rejoignis les filles. Chiaki me donna mes vêtements. Je les pris. J'enfilai ma veste, remis mon chapeau et mes tongs. Je pris ma sacoche et l'enfila. Je sortis de la piscine rejoignant Tôjô.

« - C'était quoi c't'éclaire ? Me questionna-t-il en me voyant  
- j'en sais rien, j'ai était éblouie, mentis-je sans qu'il ne le remarque. »

Je l'accompagnais donc dans sa vente aux glaces. Un peu plus tard, les même gars que tout a l'heure sortirent, c'était ceux qui nous avaient abordés quand je parlais avec les filles et Furuichi.

« - Ohé vous ! Nous interpella-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas vu un gars aux cheveux blancs, un autre brun et un bébé ? »

Nous nous retournâmes.

« - Hé ! Mais t'es la fille de tout à l'heure ! Continua-t-il

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir achetez une glace, déclara Tôjô en laissant tombé sa glace et en enlevant son chapeau. »

Je fis de même, j'enlevai mon chapeau et mes lunettes.

« - Vous… Vous êtes… ! balbutia-t-il. »

Tôjô s'en occupa et remis son chapeau. Je remis à mon tour mes accessoires.

« - Bon ! Faut que je te laisse, à plus tard Tôjô, l'informais-je en partant et en lui fessant un signe de la main. »

Il me répondu lui aussi d'un signe de la main. Je rentrais en courant jusqu'à chez moi. J'étais toute contente, je me demande pourquoi ? De plus ma maladie ne me dérange plus tant que ça ! J'entrais chez moi, j'enlevais mes tongs.

« - je suis rentré ! Annonçais-je »

J'entrais dans le salon, mon frère était devant la télé, endormis avec baby Beel dans ses bras. Je ne fis pas de bruit, je montais dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon portable, aucun message. Je m'étalais sur mon lit, que faire ?

Mon portable vibra. Un nouveau message. Je l'ouvris.

_**« **__**De :**__** inconnu**_

_**A :**__** Miu Oga**_

_**Aide-moi… »**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrir de surprise et de peur. Je me mis à trembler, je lâchai mon portable qui tomba a coter de moi sans bruit.

Calme-toi ! Calme-toi Miu ! Calme-toi ! Respire…

Après plusieurs tentative-je intérieur pour me calmez, je me calmai. Je me levai, pris mon portable, le rangea dans ma sacoche. J'ouvris mon armoire et en sortis mon uniforme. Je l'enfilai, pris un sac et mis un Kimono rouge dedans. Je pris ma sacoche, mon sac, mis mes lunettes, mon chapeau et descendu.

« - Je sors, criais-je »

J'enfilai mes basket violette et sortit. Je me dirigeai au temple des Kunieda. Je toquai. Ittôsai-san m'ouvra et me fis entrer. Il savait pourquoi j'étais là. Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'entrainement. C'est une grande salle en bois, vide, il y a un petit paravent au fond de la salle. Je me cachai derrière le paravent, enleva mes affaire te mis mon kimono. Je posais mes affaires derrière le paravent.

Je sortis donc. A ma grande surprise. Ittôsai-san était là, tenant mon sabre dans l'une de ses mains.

« - euh… commençais-je

- Miu ! Tu es la seul à pouvoir utiliser se sabre ! Tu en es consciente n'es-ce pas ! rugis-t-il très sérieux. »

J'hochais la tête. Il me tendit le sabre.

« - Je… ajoutais-je en baissant les yeux.

- je te demande de le reprendre ! Il t'appartient ! Il t'appartient à toi… La sabreuse écarlate ! Continua-t-il toujours aussi sérieux »

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas blesser les gens comme je l'ai fait la première fois que je l'ai utilisé.

« - Tu peux contenir cette puissance maintenant, tu la contrôle alors… Tout ira bien, m'assura-t-il. Reprend-le… _Ha Chi Akai_, ce Katana que tu appelle tout le temps : sabre. Il t'appartient, il t'aidera, te protégera, il est a toi ! »

Il a raison, mais j'ai peur… je tendis instinctivement mon bras vers mon Katana, mes doit saisir le fourreau et ne le lâchèrent plus. C'est décider ! Je reprends mon Katana !

Il sourit et repartis. J'enlevais le fourreau de Ha Chi Akai, et m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à ce que 18h sonne. Je me rechangeai, prenant une douche. Je pris mon Katana, le rangea et partit saluant Aoi, qui était rentré, et son grand-père.

Une fois rentré, je posais mon Katana sur le lit, et partis aider ma mère a préparer a manger.

**_- Au enfer, dans une prison très éloigné du reste -_**

C'était un endroit vaste, emplie de terre vide et de désolation. Pourtant au milieu de cette désolation, une jeune femme était attachée. Elle ne portait qu'une tunique noire, déchirait à certain endroit. Elle devait avoir au moins la vingtaine. Ca tunique était taché a certain endroit de rouge. Cette jeune femme, était égratignée de par tout. Elle était maigre, le vent tournoyer autour d'elle.

Cette jeune femme, avait de longs cheveux noirs, virant sur le brun. La tête baissée, qu'elle releva doucement. Les chaines à ses poignées se frottaient à sa peau. Ses yeux noir, ce fondait dans la nuit noir.

Pourtant, le vent s'intensifia, jusqu'à en brisais les chaine. Ces mains retombèrent lourdement à terre. Elle se releva difficilement. Et leva la tête en l'air. Ces prunelles noires devinrent rouge sang. Un énorme sourire sadique s'étira sur ces lèvres, digne d'une psychopathe.

« - Vous allez tous mourir, je vais vous faire payer ce que vous m'avait fait, cracha-t-elle avec rage. Mais pour cela… J'ai besoin d'_elle_… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, tendis que le vent soufflais de plus en plus fort.

« - aide-moi… a détruire mon propre monde… aide-moi a détruire les enfers ! Termina-t-elle plaine de rage. »

Le vent ouvrit une sorte de trou violet. Elle y entra. Et disparu de cet endroit désertique. Les chaines à terre, bientôt, ils se rendront compte de sa disparition. De la disparition de la plus puissante des démons !


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

Je me réveillais tranquillement, j'avais bien dormis. Etant en vacance autant en profitais. Je sortis de ma chambre tranquillement, en chemise de nuit. Tatsumi sortit d'un coup de sa chambre, me pris le poigné et me fit entrer.

Je me frottais les yeux.

« - Quoi ? Demandais-je en me réveillant a peine.

- regarde ! cria mon frère »

J'ouvris donc les yeux. Il y avait un mouton orange accroché au lit, un livre bizarre par terre, Alindolon et Furuichi. Et Hilda qui regardait je ne sais trop quoi pendant que baby Beel dessinais sur un cahier.

« - c'est quoi ce mouton orange ? Et les cadeaux par terre sont pour Baby Beel ? Questionnais-je

- apparemment c'est pas un mouton mais un chat, et les cadeaux comme tu dit ce sont les devoir de vacance de Baby Beel.

- je vois, bonne chance, m'exclamais-je en sortant de la piece »

Il essaya de me retenir mais se pris la porte. Je pris des vêtements, me lavais et m'habillai. J'attachai mon Katana à ma ceinture. Je rentrais dans la chambre de mon frère.

« - Ah ! Il faut attraper des insectes ! Et justement, tu viens avec nous. »

Il me tira et nous sortîmes. Hilda nous emmena au lycée. Une tapette géante apparue dans les mains de mon frère, qui commença à taper les soi-disant insectes. En gros, les gens du lycée, qui était dedans.

« - Bon on doit en avoir assez non ? demanda mon frère.

- Il faudrait un papillon, lança Alindolon. »

Il montra Aoi. Mon frère partit la voir. Ils discutèrent quelque seconde puis elle se mit à courir, en évitant les coups de tapette de mon frère.

Alors que nous rejoignîmes mon frère, tendis que des fleurs bizarre poussèrent. Je ne compris rien a ce que nous expliquai Hilda. Mais en tout cas, Tatsumi déballa son sac, et se mis à chercher, rapidement aider par Furuichi, Aoi, Kanzaki et Himekawa, quelque chose pour arrêter cette fleur géante rouge.

Aoi se fit attraper, ensuite se fut Kanzaki, Furuichi et pour finir ce fus Himekawa. Alors, le mouton euh… non le chat bizarre essaya d'abattre la fleur mais se fit engloutir. Baby Beel prise d'une soudaine détermination essaya a son tour de battre la fleur en la défiant. Pourtant, la fleur lui donna un coup et Baby Beel se mit à pleurer.

« - Un homme ne pleure pas ! N'abandonne pas comme ca baby Beel !s'écria enthousiasme mon frère.

- Dabu ! Repris Baby Beel »

La Beelz'marque grandit, baby Beel et Tatsumi donnèrent un énorme coup de poing a la plante qui disparu avec les autre. Finalement quand nous arrivâmes, tout deux c'était endormit.

Je laissai le soin à Hilda, Furuichi et Alindolon de ramener mon frère et Baby Beel chez nous. Je sortis donc de l'établissement scolaire. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait arriver non pas une mais deux choses. Deux choses… Mais lesquels ?

Finalement, je me baladais le reste de la journée.

==================================================================================_**Pov Pov … (celui de la personne s'étant échappé de l'enfer) :**_

J'étais arrivé dans le monde des humains. Ce monde peuplé de gens aussi faible que les autres démons ! Je sens que ce ne sera pas tâche facile de retrouver mon alter-égaux.

Je marchai donc pendant des heures dans les rues. Mais aucun signe de cette fille ! Bon sang ! Si seulement je n'avais pas besoin d'elle ! Oui a cause de cette fille, mes pouvoirs on mit du temps a se régénérais ! J'ai tous juste pus me libérer et ouvrir un portail menant au monde des humains.

Tous mes pouvoir on était scellais en elle, si elle les réveille notre puissance serais-t-elle que n'importe qui dans la galaxie ne pourrait nous vaincre. Si au moins elle se laissait faire ! Il faut qu'elle débloque se sceaux. Elle seul peut le faire ! Mais pour ça il faut que je la trouve.

Je repartis donc. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, la nuit tomba. Je m'arrêtais dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards.

J'entendis des pas, me releva. Une jeune femme, était devant moi. M'apercevant, elle me regarda bizarrement. Je m'ennuyer alors autant m'amuser.

Un sourire de psychopathe s'étira sur mes lèvres, je pris ma voix qui fessait le plus peur et m'exclama calmement.

« - Savais-vous où se trouve le parc, me moquais-je en souriant comme un psychopathe

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, crias-t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de s'enfuir en courant »

J'éclatais de rire.

_**Pov Miu :**_

Je sors de la supérette. Maman ma demandé de faire des courses. Il doit être vingt-heure je me demande si Tôjô a fini son travaille ?

« -Mais à quoi je pense moi ! M'écriais-je toute rouge »

Je passais juste devant une ruelle. Une femme en sortit en pleurant. Un rire démoniaque retentit juste après.

Et cette présence, cette aura… Non ! Elle est… Elle ne peut pas êtres dans le monde des humains ! Non ! Son aura est effrayante. Emplie de tristesse et de haine, beaucoup de haine.

J'entrais, effrayais dans la ruelle.

« - Aide-moi… murmura la voix d'Agatha

- c'est impossible… ! M'effrayais-je en reculant »

Je me retournai et me mise à courir comme une dérater. Elle me courra après. Je courrais, tourner a divers endroit. Pourquoi me battre contre-elle ? C'est un démon et moi une humaine. Fouillant dans la poche de mon jean. Et après quelque minute, je trouvais mon portable. Je pris le premier numéro qu'il y avait : Tôjô. Je priais pour qu'il réponde au plus vite.

Il répondit enfin :

« - Allo ?

- Tôjô !, soufflais-je de peur. Aide-moi !

- Miu ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiétât-il. Où es-tu ?

- près… près du parc ! M'exclamais-je.

- j'arrive, attend-moi ! Termina-t-il

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH »

Je trébuchais sur une pierre, lâchant mon portable et cria. M'écroulant par terre, Agatha me rattrapa très vite. Elle me prit le bras, m'empêchant de partir. J'ai peur… Tôjô… Grand-frère… A l'aide… J'ai peur…

Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu peur comme sa ! Mais son auras… Elle est remplie de haine, de tristesse…de solitude… Elle me fait peur.

« - je t'ai, m'informa-t-elle.

- que… veux-tu, hurlais-je de peur.

- que tu m'aide, je veux que tu détruises les démons ! A cause d'eux j'ai passé mon enfance, seul ! Enfermer ! Dans le noir !

Je ne dis rien. Alors c'est pour ça… c'est pour ça que son aura est si… Haineuse. Mais je ne peux pas détruire le monde des démons !

« - Je… Je refuse ! Balbutiais-je dans un élan de courage, mes larmes se mirent a courir de peur.

- ESPECE DE… s'énerva-t-elle »

Elle leva son poing, je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais peur, ce sentiment incontrôlable… ce sentiment que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis longtemps… J'avais si peur, son aura me fessait si peur, elle me fessait peur… mes larmes se redoublèrent de puissance. Fermant les yeux j'attendis l'impact.

Il ne vint pas. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Un bras puissant avec retenu le coup d'Agatha. Elle soupira, se libéra et partit en courant.

« - Mi… commença Tôjô -qui apparemment venait d'arriver- avant que je ne le coupe. »

Je me blottis automatiquement contre son torse. Mes larmes devinrent un torrent. Sans m'arrêtais, je murmurai sans cesse : « J'ai peur ». Contre toute attente, il me sera dans ses bras, mes caressant les cheveux.

_**Pov Tôjô :**_

Après avoir entendu le cri de Miu. Je me retournais, changeant de direction et partit en courant la chercher. C'est rare que Miu soit autant affolé. Je la trouvais, à terre, en pleur. Elle allait se faire frappez. Alors que le poing de cette femme approchait de Miu, je l'arrêtais. Miu ouvris doucement ces yeux embaumé de larme. La femme, ce libéra de mon emprise et partit en courant.

« - Mi… commençais-je en me fessant couper par elle »

Elle se colla contre moi. Mon cœur se mis à battre plus fort que d'habitude. Bizarre ça. Elle était en pleur et tremblait de tout son corps. Encore plus louche. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? La seule fois où Miu avait pleuré, remontait à longtemps, très longtemps.

Je l'entourais de mes bras, et lui caressa les cheveux. Autant, la rassurais.


	9. Chapitre 9

kikou^^...

*saute dans tous les sens*

Merci beaucoup amuto67100, je suis très enchanter de te rencontrer moi aussi. J'espère qu'on va très vite devenir amie^^. Contente que ma fic te plaise, de plus grâce au vacance je pense écrire un peu plus vite. Et si j'ai le temps, je ferais un OS juste pour toi^^. Et bien sur, Tôjô et miu vont se caser très vite ensemble. Mais pas maintenant^^.Bien place au chapitre 9.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

_**Pov Miu : **_

J'ouvris les yeux. Hier Tôjô ma ramener chez lui, ne se rappelant plus où j'habitée -_-'. J'étais allongée dans un lit, j'étais crever. J'avais pleuré pendant une bonne heure. Et finalement je m'étais endormi. Je tournais la tête pour trouver Tôjô. Je ne le trouvai pas. Comme d'habitude a mon réveille, mes sens ne son pas très réveiller et j'ai du mal à sentir les aura.

Je me relevais, et sortit du lit. J'avais les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. A coté, mes sacs. Sur une petite table a coté du lit, se trouvais un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand. Il y avait un mot dessus.

« - Enfile sa, lisais-je. »

Je me levais, enleva mes vêtement, restant en sous-vêtement. La porte s'ouvrit. Je me tournais. Tôjô était à la porte.

« - Ah, t'es réveillé. Ta dormit toute la nuit, m'informa-t-il en entrant. »

Je devins rouge comme une tomate. Pris le tee-shirt et l'enfila en vitesse. Masquant mes rougeurs en même temps.

« - ca va mieux ? T'avais l'air traumatisé hier, me questionna-t-il »

Me rappelant ce qu'il sait passer hier, j'eux des frissons. J'hochais la tête, la sonnette retentit. Sa devait être Shizuka. Oui quand nous étions venus chez Tôjô, c'était vraiment un désordre. Donc Shizuka et moi nous occupons de nettoyer cet endroit. Aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Shizuka de faire le ménage. De plus, Tôjô la appeler pour mon état !

Elle entra et arriva avec des vêtements.

« - Bonjour Miu-chan, me salua-t-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour Shizuka-chan, souriais-je »

Elle me tendit les vêtements soigneusement plié. Je les pris.

« - Bon, moi j'vous laisse, j'ai des boulots à faire, termina Tôjô en partant. »

J'enlevais son tee-shirt et enfila les vêtements de Shizuka. Un tee-shirt rouge, une jupe bleue. Une fois prête, je l'aider à faire le ménage.

« - Alors, commença-t-elle, toujours sous le charme de Tôjô ?

- Que...QUOI ? Hurlais-je toute rouge. »

Elle explosa de rire. Toute rouge, je la suivis. Après avoir ris, nous finîmes le ménage et je repartis chez moi. Alors que j'arriver a la maison. La porte s'ouvrit alors que je voulais l'ouvrir. Misaki était à l'entrer.

"- Ah! Tu nous as fait une super peur, comme tu n'étais pas rentrer hier. Au faite, Hilda et Baby Beel ont disparu, j'ai envoyé Tatsumi et Furuichi les chercher, m'appris-t-elle"

Baby Beel... Et Hilda... On disparu ... Tatsumi et Furuichi son allais les chercher... Tôjô est à un petit boulot... Je ne suis avec aucun des deux... OH NON! S'il se rencontre ils vont se battre!

Je rentrais, ne fessant pas attention a enlever mes chaussure. Fila dans ma chambre, pris mon Katana, un chouchou. Je m'attachais les cheveux et repartit en courant dehors.

Je courais toute l'allé, et m'arrêta. Où peuvent-ils être allés? C'est vrai... Mon frère c'est attaché à Baby Beel... Alors...

Mais oui! La rivière bien sure.

Je me remis à courir en direction de la rivière. Alors que je courais, je reçu un coup de fil. Je décrochais.

"- Allo?

- Miu! Cria la voix d'Hilda. C'est Agatha...

- Qu'es... ce qu'a là? Me renseignais-je en commençant à trembler à l'entente de son nom.

-... Elle c'est échappée des enfers! Elle est sur terre! Elle est surement à ta recherche! Continua Hilda."

Alors ce... N'était pas un cauchemar? Elle était vraiment là? Son aura était vraiment si... Haineuse...

J'arriver devant la rivière. Malheureusement trop tard. Essoufflez. Tôjô était en train de partir avec Shôji, mon frère était dans l'eau et Furuichi regarder la scène surpris.

"- Miu? Tu es là?! Miu! Repris Hilda"

Je lâchais mon portable qui s'étalait dans l'herbe. Je le sentais... Elle était là... Juste derrière-moi.

"- si tu ne veux pas m'aider... me susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille"

Elle se recula.

"- ALORS MEUR! Crias-t-elle en rigolant"

Avec cette phrase, elle avait attirée l'attention de tout le monde. Avec chance, je sortais mon Katana et barra son attaque. Elle me fit reculer, assez pour dévaler en roulade la petite pente.

"- Finalement tu es plus forte que ce que je penser... Miu Oga, continua-t-elle

- Et toi... Beaucoup plus faible que ce que je m'imaginer... Agatha, me moquais-je"

Quelle conne je suis! C'est toujours comme sa, même en mauvais situations, je ne peux pas me retenir de provoqué mon adversaire. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas un aller à l'hôpital... Mais a la mort!

Elle rigola et s'élança une fois de plus vers moi. Dans ses mains, elle avait deux poignards aussi tranchants que mon Katana. Ne me laissant pas surprendre par la haine... Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Je sentais le vent frais tourbillonnée.

S'il te plait. _Ha Chi Akai_...Prête-moi ta force.

"- Ha..."

Elle s'approchait, a trois mètre de moi.

"- ...Chi..."

Deux mètre, elle allait me toucher!

"-... Akai!"

Elle lança son attaque, je lançais la mienne. Nous nous touchèrent mutuellement, je fus envoyé un peu plus loin. Alors qu'elle, elle fut envoyé jusqu'au milieu de la ruelle par laquelle j'étais venu. Pourvu que je ne l'aille pas tuer, je ne contrôle toujours pas se pouvoir... Que m'avais-vous encore raconté Ittôsai-san...

Je me relevais, des égratignures et deux énormes plaies. Son aura s'enflamma. Elle sortit de la ruelle, poussiéreuse. Elle avait des égratignures mais surtout, le plus visible... Une énorme plais, surement assez profonde, traversant tous son ventre. Elle saignait.

Je...Elle... Non! Elle ne doit pas mourir! Je n'aurais jamais du utiliser cette technique! Jamais! Je me l'étais promis mais... Qu'ais-je fais?!

Je me laissais tomber à genoux, mes mains se portèrent à ma bouche. Je baissais la tête. Pourtant son rire me la fit remonter. Un rire sans vie, si glacial...

"- Sache... Que je n'aurais pas autant de pitié que toi! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur moi"

J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas... pas encore...

Je replongeais dans mes souvenir, j'avais dix-ans, je venais d'avoir mon Katana : Ha Chi Akai. Un Katana sacré, qu'apparemment seule quelque personne pouvait toucher. A cette époque, je connaissais déjà Shizuka et Tôjô même Saotome.

_**"Flash Back :**_

_**Je venais d'avoir mon Katana. Je sortis dehors, échappant a la vu d'Ittôsai-san. Je partis en vitesse voir Tora-kun et Shizuka-chan. Je ne pris pas le temps d'enlever mon magnifique Kimono que j'avais mis pour la cérémonie. Je courais à travers les rues. J'arriver a un petit chantier. C'était un petit point de rendez-vous.**_

_**Pourtant...**_

_**Shizuka-chan et Tora-kun se battait contre des gens beaucoup plus grand, plus musclait qu'eux! Tora-kun fut envoyé au tapis et se cogna a du fer, il perdu connaissance. Shizuka-chan se fit attrapé par l'un d'eux et soulever. Non! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ces gens.**_

_**"- Hé vous! M'écriais-je pour attiré l'attention"**_

_**Ceci marcha, ils me regardèrent tous, le gars lâcha Shizuka-chan qui partit tous de suite au près de Tora-kun.**_

_**"- Tu veux quoi Gamine?! Rigola-t-il"**_

_**Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans son entre jambes comme réponse. Il s'écroula à terre, me maudissant. J'étais sérieuse, même dans mes cour que je prenais je n'avais jamais était aussi sérieuse. J'étais énerver, énervais que l'on touche a mes amis! **_

_**"- Espèce de…! S'exclama un autre."**_

_**Ils se lancèrent tous sur moi. J'arriver a tous les battre, avec grande difficulté! Le premier gars que j'avais attaqué, ce releva, une barre de fer dans ses mains.**_

_**Tora-kun se réveilla. **_

_**" - ATTENTION! Miu-chan! hurla Shizuka-chan de peur"**_

_**Je parais son attaque avec mon nouveaux Katana. J'arriver a le faire reculer. Ne le laissant pas le temps de répliqué, je brandis mon Katana dans l'air. Fermant les yeux. Il rigola disant que ca ne l**__**'**__**atteindra jamais, mais s'arrêta d'un coup.**_

_**J'ouvris les yeux... Il était a terre, dans une marre de sang... Je le regardais comme sa, et regarda mes mains... Elle était couverte de sang.**_

_**"- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Criais-je de peur"**_

_**Je lâchais mon Katana, mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je me laisser tomber a genoux. Je me rappeler ce que m'avait dit Ittôsai-san quand il ma donnée ce Katana.**_

_**"- Ce Katana voix-tu, c'est un Katana dangereux, il n'est pas comme les autres... Il est... maudit! M'avais-t-il appris"**_

_**Maudit... ce mot se répétât dans ma tête. Je posais mes mains sur ma tête, et la bougea dans tout les sens. Un cauchemar! C'est un cauchemar! Non! Je ne veux pas l'avoir tué! NON!**_

_**Des bras m'entourèrent. Tora-kun et Shizuka-chan me fessait un câlin, Shizuka-chan pleurer, Tora-kun se retenait...**_

_**Fin du Flash Back"**_

C'est ce jour là, que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Ce jour là, j'avais tout raconté a Ittôsai-san, et lui avait rendu mon Katana.

Je n'osais même pas reprendre mon Katana, ni me relevais. Je ne bougeais plus... Hanter par ce souvenir.

Tatsumi commença à essayer de sortir de l'eau. Tôjô commença son tour à courir vers moi. Mais... je me relevais... Si je dois mourir... Je la sauverais!

Je l'entourer de mes bras, la surprise se lisa sur son visage. A la place de me plantais son poignard dans le ventre, elle me toucha a coter.

Je lui caresser les cheveux. Comme une mère.

"-Tu na pas a l'eurent en vouloir, murmurais-je, il on fait sa pour ton bien. Ils on eut peur de toi, je sais ce que cela peut faire. Moi aussi sa me la fait. Je te comprends. Mais tu na pas a éprouvé de la haine! Tu dois vivre ta vie, devenirs heureuse... Remplie se trous béant de tristesse, enlève cette haine... Je te comprends, être seul, sa se comprend..."

Elle se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, et me planta son poignard dans l'épaule, espérant me faire lâcher prise.

"- Comment peut-tu dire sa?! C'es-tu au moins ce qu'il met arriver? Me connais-tu vraiment? Non! Alors arrête de décider a ma place, arrête de dire que je pourrais être heureuse! ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE TU ME COMPRENDS! S'énerva-t-elle."

Le vent devenus lourd. Il me poussa dans la rivière. Tatsumi me rattrapa et me remonta. Le vent tournoyé autour d'elle. Son aura était emplie de haine et de colère. Mais aussi d'incompréhension.

Je suis décidais! Je soulevais mon tee-shirt. Je retirer mon bandage. Le roulant en boule dans ma main, j'essayai de m'approchait d'elle. Sans réussite.

Dans un dernier élan de courage, je passais sa barrière de vent. J'entourais le maximum de sa plaie de mon bandage. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se détendit.

"- Pourquoi? Me questionna-t-elle

- Tu es moi, je suis toi... Nous somme comme deux sœurs jumelles. Mais par dessus tout... Nous somme amis"

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Malheureusement un malaise me pris. Et moi qui pensait que ma maladie c'était calmé! Je m'assis sur l'herbe après avoir réussie à bander sa blessure.

Tôjô voyant que j'allais bien, repartit en souriant encore plus que tout a l'heure. D'ailleurs pourquoi il a Baby Beel?

* * *

A la prochaine dans le chapitre 10.


	10. Chapitre 10

Ohayo mina-san! Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 10! Bien que je me sois longuement trifouiller la tête pour trouver un autre moyens pour Agatha, oui vous ne trouver qu'elle s'excuse trop vite? Enfin qu'elle change trop vite quoi, c'est étrange non? Bref dite moi votre avis s'il vous plait.

Maintenant place au réponse de review :

amuto67100 : bien alors dès que j'ai le temps je te fait un OS, par contre il me faut que tu me dise sur quel concept^^. Bien en tout cas... Gros CÂLIN ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise! mais maintenant que j'y pense... Ton nom il ne serais pas baser sur Shugo Chara par hasard?

allez maintenant place au chapitre 10!

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

Finalement, Agatha avait disparu en deux secondes. Furuichi était partis, Tatsumi et moi somme donc rentrer. Nous avons rencontré Lamia et le médecin je ne sais plus quoi. Lamia a envoyé une balle dans la tête de mon frère, il s'est endormie et moi aussi.

Finalement, nous nous somme retrouver dans sa conscience. Je me rappelle m'être réveillé avant lui, donc je suis partit.

Revenons donc au présent. Je sortis de la maison, espèrent que Tatsumi réussisse se test. Je reçu un message de Tôjô, me demandant de venir au lycée. N'ayant rien à faire je vins au lycée. Je partis dans la cour arrière. Tôjô était là, avec Baby Beel. Devant lui, il y avait des feux d'artifice, de vrais feux d'artifice.

« - toi, tu as piquée sa a la fête? Demandais-je »

J'eus un sourire, me disant que oui. Quel idiot... Je m'assis devant lui. Je regardais baby Beel, Tatsumi, toi seul peut réussir a retrouvé le lien avec Baby Beel... c'est pour cela que tu dois réussir se test.

Finalement, il appela Shôji. Quelque minute après, je ressentis des courants électriques à travers tous mon corps. Je fis de mon mieux pour pas que Tôjô le remarque. Courage Tatsumi t'y ai presque !

10 minutes après, je ne sentis plus ses courants électriques. J'espère que tu as réussie… Bien sure qu'elle question ! Sinon je serais morte !

Je souris. Viens vite idiot de petit frère ! (je ne l'ai pas encore dis mais elle a 18 ans). Je me relever, attirant en même temps le regard de Tôjô.

« - qu'es qu'il y a ? m'interrogea-t-il

- rien de spécial, répondis-je »

Le silence revint, il arrêtait de me regarder. Je m'ennuyais… Le vent commença à devenir un peu plus fort. Je ressentis sa présence. Je posais instinctivement ma main sur la garde de mon sabre. Tôjô ayant perçu mon geste m'interrogea du regard.

Le vent fessait valsé la terre, créant au passage un nuage de poussière. Quand se nuage de poussière disparu, Agatha, elle, apparu.

Je me relève, prête à sortir mon Katana. Sur mes gardes. Elle s'avança, à 10 mètre de moi, elle s'arrêta.

« - je ne te veux rien ! Je veux juste… te parler, déclara-t-elle »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend quelque seconde et repris en regardant Tôjô.

« -… Seul à seul, termina-t-elle calmement. »

Je sais qu'elle ne me fera rien. J'hochai la tête et la suivie jusqu'à un endroit isolé, derrière le lycée.

Une fois toute les deux, elle s'inclina.

« - je… je suis désolé ! Je… Tu avais raison ! J'ai beau être un démon, je peux ressentir la même chose que vous les humains. Après tout je ne suis pas complètement un démon puisque tu es une humaine… Crias-t-elle alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. »

Elle allait en rajouter une couche quand je la pris dans mes bras. Comme cet après-midi. Je lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se laissa faire.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais en revanche j'ai une faveur à te demander… soufflais-je

- je ferais tous ce que tu me diras pour me faire pardonner ! Même la mort ! M'appris-t-elle déterminer. »

Je commencer à me relever.

« - Alors… continuais-je en me relevant et en commençant à partir. Vis ta vie et sois heureuse ! Agatha-chan^^ »

Je lui fis un magnifique sourire et repartis vers la cour du lycée. En chemin, je ressentis un truc sur ma main. Je la regardais. La Beelz'marque est réapparu ! Tu as réussie ! Bravo pauvre idiot.

Je souris et continua ma route. Plus j'avançais, plus j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Bon sang ! Leur combat a déjà commencé.

Quand j'arriver, c'était déjà la fin ! J'ai la poisse ! Je voulais voir tous sa moi ! La force de baby Beel étant top forte, le bras de mon frère grossi. Pour libérer toute cette force, il attaque le lycée qui explosa en mile morceau.

Je partis au chevet de Tôjô, et lui sourit.

« - Au moins, tu a trouvé un adversaire très fort. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Rigolais-je. »

Il me sourit et perdu connaissance. Je relever la tête, et crois a le regard d'Agatha qui nous observer depuis la forêt. Agatha, ma vrais requête est que… Tu m'entraîne à contrôler le même pouvoir que toi… Notre pouvoir…

L'as-tu compris ? Agatha-chan…

« - Oga ! Résonna la voix de Natsume en me sortant de mes pensés.

- hein ? Euh… Oui ? Me repris-je

- on te demander où t'était passé ! M'informa Kanzaki

- nulle part ! Lançais-je en éclatant de rire »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je rigoler mais je n'arriver pas a m'arrêter.

« - Elle est folle… soupirèrent Kanzaki et Himekawa. »

Tous partirent, sauf moi et Tôjô. Une ambulance arriva, ils emmenèrent Tôjô et je partis avec eux. Quelque minute plus tard, nous arrivâmes a l'hôpital, Tôjô se fit soigné tandis que moi je partis voir le docteur qui m'avais soigné.

Je toquais, puis l'on me dit d'entrer. Ce que je fis. Il fut surpris de me voir ici mais m'invita a m'installais. Il me servit un thé que je pris avec plaisir.

« - eh bien que vous amène donc ici ? m'interrogea-t-il curieux

- eh bien… j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des médicaments pour calmer la douleur ou arrêter temporairement les malaises, priais-je »

Il réfléchie quelque seconde puis un sourire s'illumina sur son visage. Il se leva et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Il en ressortit, quelque boite de médicament. Il me les donna et me prescrit une ordonnance.

Je pris donc l'ordonnance et les médicaments et les fourra dans mon sac. J'allais repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Tôjô.

« - ah bah te voila ! On y va ? S'enquerras-t-il

- oui deux seconde j'étais en train de parler avec le médecin qui ta soigné, mentis-je

- ah bon ? Je l'ai vu t'a l'heure et il ne ressembler pas a sa. M'appris-t-il

- ah j'ai du me tromper, dis-je en rigolant et en me dirigeant vers lui.

- t'es vraiment bête, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte. »

J'éclater de rire et nous partîmes de l'hôpital. Je le laisser en route et rentrais chez-moi. Une fois rentrer, ma mère me pris dans ces bras.

« - Ca fait deux jour que l'on ne ta pas vu j'étais très inquiète, m'appris-t-elle

- désoler, soufflais-je en montant dans ma chambre. »

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit, épuisée par cette journée. Finalement, je m'endormis rapidement.

_**-2h du matin-**_

J'ouvris les yeux puis regarda l'heure. 2h du matin ! Il y avait un repas sur mon bureau, je le pris et le mangea rapidement.

« - Dis… je peux m'installais chez toi ? Résonna la voix d'Agatha »

Je me tournais là où j'avais sentis le courant d'air. La fenêtre était ouverte et Agatha était perchée dessus.

« - alors sa faut demander a ma mère…soufflais-je. Mais voix-tu elle dort^^, alors viens dormir dans ma chambre en attendant. »

Elle hocha de la tête, descendue de son perchoir et referma la fenêtre. J'ouvris mon armoire et en sortit un futon. Je lui prêtai un pyjama et la poussas dans mon lit. Elle s'endormit aussi tôt et moi je m'installais dans le futon pour vite m'endormir à mon tour.

* * *

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 11!


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :

Pov Miu :

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'avais super mal au dos ! Quand je disais que je détester dormir dans un futon !

Le soleil était déjà levez, Agatha avait refait mon lit et était partit. Je me prépare, enfilai un tee-shirt blanc, une jupe noire et un gilet à manche courte noir. Après être prête, je vais déjeuner.

A peine ai-je fais un pas dans la cuisine, que ma mère me saute dessus.

« - Miu ! Ton nouveau prof est arrivé ! m'informa-t-elle

- hein ? fis-je ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parler.

- Voici Voila : Je te présente Agatha, ta nouvelle prof de musique personnel ! m'appris ma mère en me présentant Agatha »

J'aurais pu m'étrangler en la reconnaissant. C'était bel et bien Agatha, la démone, mon autre moitié, ma (sorte de) jumelle. Reprenant mes esprit, je la salué d'un bref salut et déjeuna.

« - Tatsumi et Baby Beel ne sont pas là ? Les questionnais-je

- Non, ils sont partit faire un entrainement spécial pour Beel, j'me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, me répondis ma sœur.

- d'accord, merci !m'exclamais-je en débarrassant

- bien ! Autant commencer les leçons maintenant !m'ordonna ma mère en me demande de l'argent, tien comme sa tu pourras allez a la salle de musique et t'y entrainer, vous pourrez même allez déjeuner au café pas loin.

- Ah, euh merci… conclu-je en prenant l'argent »

J'enfilai ma paire de botte dans l'entrer quand Agatha vint me demander un truc.

« - Va chercher une tenu de sport, des vêtement de rechange et ton Katana s'il te plait »

J'enlevais donc mes bottes et montais dans ma chambre pour me préparer un sac. J'attachais mon Katana a une ceinture, pris mon sac et descendis pour mettre mes bottes. Ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, j'avais pris une paire de basket.

« - A plus tard ! lançais-je en sortant de la maison »

Une fois sortit de la maison, elle m'emmena a la gare et nous prîmes le train pour un endroit d'entrainement. C'était justement là qu'Aoi et son grand père devait aller, peut-être que je vais les croisé.

Je m'assis, attendant tranquillement que l'on arrive. Je pris mon portal et consulta mes messages. J'avais 2 nouveaux messages. De qui sa peut bien être ? C'est avec curiosité que je regarder le premier.

_**« De : Hidetora Tôjô**_

_**A : Miu Oga**_

_**T'es libre samedi d'la rentré ? Comme je travaille pas je me suis dit qu'on pourrais se voir non ? »**_

Je rougis de la tête au pied et décida de ne pas y répondre maintenant.

_**« De : Aoi Kunieda**_

_**A : Miu Oga**_

_**Devine quoi ! J'ai rencontré ton frère !Ah ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! De plus grand-père la pris pour mon fiancer ^/^ »**_

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire mais m'arrêter aussi tôt. Attend… Sa veux dire que mon idiot de frère est là-bas ! Oh la merde !

« - on est arrivé, m'informa Agatha »

J'hochai d'un signe de tête et la suivit en dehors du train. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens, tant mieux. Nous montâmes de long escalier, et c'est dans les montagnes que nous nous arrêtions.

Je posais mon sac a terre, commençant a enlevez ma veste pour aller me changer derrière les buissons quand, d'un geste de la main d'Agatha, je me retrouver habiller de mon survêtement, Basket et cheveux attacher.

Je fus surprise.

« - Tu m'apprendras sa hein ? lui demandais-je

- bien sure, me répondis-t-elle, bon allons-y ! »

Je posais mon sac et écouta ses conseille.

« - Tout d'abord, les bases, il faut que tu te concentre et que tu sentes chaque particule d'air autour de toi, chaque mouvement de vie, chaque bruissement, chaque battement de cœur. »

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrais. Je le sentais, l'air tourbillonné, mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, l'herbe bouger lentement avec le vent… c'est comme si… comme si je ne fessais qu'un avec la nature, c'est étrange…

Ne relâchant pas ma concentration, j'écoutais attentivement Agatha.

« - bien, maintenant essaye de créer une bourrasque de vent vers moi, pour cela, tu te concentre et tu le visualise dans ton esprit, me souffla-t-elle »

Je me concentrais et essayer de visualiser une petite bourrasque.

-12h-

« -oui vas-y t'y es presque ! Continue comme sa ! Me félicita-t-elle »

- 15h-

Agatha éclata de rire.

« - Quoi ?! Demandais-je en perdant ma concentration »

Ce que je vis me fit rire a mon tour, devant moi, il y avait le vent qui dessiner un chat en train de se mordre la queue.

Après avoir longtemps rie, je recommençais n'ayant pas vraiment réussie.

- 18h-

_**Pov Omniscient :**_

Voila maintenant presque toute la journée que la sabreuse essayait, mais tous ce qu'elle arriver à faire c'était de créer des formes d'animaux avec le vent. Etrange non ?

Pourtant, alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'elles allaient rentrer, Miu essaya une dernière fois.

Elle se concentra et fis le vide dans son esprit. Agatha s'avança pour prendre son sac et pour ensuite pouvoir utiliser sa magie et la rhabiller correctement.

Entendant du bruit, elle crut que c'était un ennemi, elle porta sa main a son Katana et d'un coup attaque dans le vide, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Devant elle, une bourrasque, une énorme bourrasque. Pourtant, elle ne réussie à la contrôler et elle disparu enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut…

Agatha utilisa ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle retrouve ses bons vêtements et la félicita.

« - Pars d'abord, je te rejoins ! lui dit-elle »

Epuisé, et un peu mal en point, Miu hocha de la tête et pris le train pour rentrer.

Pendant ce temps là, Agatha était partit faire un tour vers les montagnes. Elle s'arrêta au pied d'une d'entre elles.

« - Non… ce n'était que mon imagination… soupira-t-elle en fessant demi-tour pour partir. »

Elle commença donc à partir, pourtant…

Crac… BAM BOM BAM (bruit d'éboulement ^_^')

Surprise, la jeune démone se retourna. D'un saut, elle évita un énorme rocher lui fonçant dessus. Après une dizaine de rocher tomber, il ne rester que la moitié de la montagne ! Agatha, elle, avait réussie a s'en sortit.

La surprise se lisant sur son visage se changea un en sourire en pointe et elle partit rejoindre Miu.

_**Pov Miu :**_

Je sortis du train, je m'arrêtais a la supérette du coin et m'acheta a manger, je n'ai pas mangé de la journée…

Après avoir vite fait dégusté un en-cas, je rentrer a la maison. Au passage, je regardai mon bras. La Beelz'marque a encore grandis.

Je soupirais avant de rentrer. Quelque minute après, Agatha était de retour à la maison. De ma mère, j'avais appris qu'elle vivait maintenant à la maison. Nous avons donc diné tranquillement, pour qu'ensuite je parte me reposer dans ma chambre.

J'entrais et me laissé tombé dans mon lit. Mon portable vibra, signe que j'avais un nouveau message.

Je le pris et consulat donc mon nouveau message.

_**« De : Shizuka Nanami**_

_**A : Miu Oga**_

_**Coucou Miu, il parait que votre lycée a était détruit. Et en plus que vous veniez dans notre lycée avec ton frère et Tôjô. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de problème. »**_

Pourquoi aurions-nous des problèmes ? Bah c'est pas grave. Rapidement je lui répondis et m'endormit après que ma mère m'aille appris que Agatha était inscrite dans notre lycée.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc le temps de renter en classe pour nos jeune délinquant. bonne chance^^

Réponse au review :

amuto67100 : ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard, chacun a sa vie privé c'est normale^^. Enfin bref, pour l'os, je marque sa tout de suite, je l'écrirais au plus vite et d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que pendant leur vacance, il y avait l'anniv' de Tôjô^^.

Pour le rendez-vous, oui c'est un peu près un rendez-vous amoureux. Ensuite pour le sort du changement de vêtement c'est que je me suis surtout dit qu'elle n'allait pas se changer en pleine nature ce serait bizarre ^. Et enfin pour Aoi et Oga, je vais peut-être faire se couple, je verrez au fur et a mesure.

bref, place au chapitre 12!

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

Et voila, c'est la rentrer, les vacances sont terminé. Lentement, je me levai en baillant. Ma porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas abasourdissant.

« - DEBOUT ! cria Agatha en me sautant dessus »

D'un coup de pied, je la balançais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je baillais et pris mes affaires, et partis rapidement je me préparer. J'attachais mon Katana a ma ceinture, pris mon sac et partit déjeuner.

« - Bonjour tout le monde, bonjour Furuichi, les saluais-je en m'asseyant »

Je déjeunais en compagnie d'une folle (Agatha). Nous partîmes toute les deux avant les garçons.

«- Miu... commença Agatha en fessant un air de chien battu

- Quoi ?! m'égosillais-je de ne pas avoir un peu de repos avec elle.

- J'AI FAIM ! Hurla-t-elle en me sautant dessus »

Elle me força a passais dans plein de magasin et nous achetâmes a manger. Alors que nous allions entrer dans un autre magasin, mon regard se posa sur ma montre. J'écarquillais les yeux… Il était 8h, on est en retard pour notre premier jour !

« - Bon sa suffit maintenant ! hurlais-je en me relâchant de son emprise »

Rapidement, avant qu'elle ne puisse me rattraper, je courus aussi vite que je pouvais au lycée. La grille fermé, je réussie à sauter par-dessus. Agatha toujours a mes trousses, je courais comme une folle dans les couloirs alertant au passage les classes d'étudiant.

Repérant assez rapidement la classe faite pour nous, j'y entrer comme une folle. Tout le monde me regarda. Je jetai un regard derrière-moi et regarda la plan de classe. Tranquillement, je m'assis a coter de Tôjô, là où était ma place.

« - Miu ! REVIENS ! résonna la voix d'Agatha »

Je soupirais, elle est pire qu'une folle. Elle est concentrais en entrainement mais en vrais c'est une vrais folle ! D'un coup de pied, la pauvre porte que j'avais refermé tout a l'heure vola en morceau. Agatha entra comme une folle au beau milieu de la classe.

« - Miu ! hurla-t-elle en me pointant de doigt

- quoi encore, soupirais-je en posant mon regard sur elle »

Elle changea d'un coup, et fit une petite moue. Elle me sauta dessus en s'écriant :

« - J'AI FAIM ! »

Je soupirais une fois de plus et l'envoyer voler par la fenêtre. Je posais ma tête dans le creux de ma main et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

« - Hum Hum, se fit remarquer le prof à coter de moi.

- oui ? enrichis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui

- pourrais-tu faire moins de bruit ? NOUS SOMME DANS UNE CLASSE BORDEL ! Hum, excusez-moi, j'espère que c'est bien clair ?

- oui oui… conclu-je »

Ne soulevant pas mon ton de « je m'en foutiste » il repartit au tableau, qui d'ailleurs avait un gros trou en forme d'homme, qu'es-ce qu'il sait passer pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

Le cour passa rapidement, Agatha était revenu avait plein de truc a manger et avait grignoté pendant toute l'heure. Le prof avait essayé de réveiller mon frère et nous somme tous sortit en vitesse avant l'explosion. C'est sur qu'en secouant mon frère comme sa alors qu'il a baby Beel avec lui… c'est… très dangereux.

Après cet incident, le cour a repris. Le midi nous avons mangé tous ensemble dans la classe. Ils sont vraiment fous ici…

Puis le reste de la journée passa plus rapidement que ce que je pensais. Tôjô partit avant moi, je laissais un peu d'argent a Agatha et partit au plus vite pour le rejoindre. Malheureusement, monsieur Sadohara m'arrêta. Une fois que tout les élève soient partit, il me fit entrer dans la salle.

« - bien, j'aimerai savoir qui ta autorisé à emporter un sabre ici ? Les armes sont interdites !

- ce n'est pas un sabre mais un Katana, rectifiais-je. Et puis c'est le proviseur qui ma donné l'autorisation

- le… le proviseur ? bafouilla-t-il surpris

- oui, conclu-je en lui montrant le petit papier avec la signature de proviseur »

Je lâchais un petit « au revoir » et sauta par la fenêtre. Je surpris le prof mais aussi les élèves en bas. Rapidement, je me mis courir pour rattraper Tôjô.

Après quelque détour en ville, je le retrouver en train de demander son chemin pour son nouveaux petit boulot.

« - Tôjô ! l'appelais-je en courant vers lui »

Il se retourna et je lui sautais sur le dos.

« - ah, t'en a mis du temps Miu, me dit-il

- désoler, m'excusais-je en descendant de son dos »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… mon cœur il… il bat si vite dans ma poitrine et puis mes joue… elles sont toute rouge…

« - Miu… Oga… La sabreuse démoniaque… souffla un gars aux cheveux orange intimidé »

Décidant de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ses étranges signes, je revins rapidement à la réalité.

« - oui, c'est moi, il y a un problème jeune homme ? demandais-je

- euh… non aucun, bafouilla-t-il

- d'accord, mais pourquoi suiviez-vous mon frère d'ailleurs ? m'informais-je »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux orange déglutit, tendis que la jeune fille me répondis sans aucune peur. Après tout, je les ai remarqués depuis un moment avant de sortir de classe.

« - Kazu veux absolument devenir le disciple d'Oga, m'appris-t-elle

- je vois, tu t'appelle Kazu hein ? »

D'un hochement de tête, il approuva. Il tremblait mais dans son regard on voyait de la détermination.

« - eh bien alors, nous nous verrons surement demain Kazu, lui appris-je en me retournant pour rattraper Tôjô qui commençait déjà à partir depuis un moment, bonne journée vous deux ! »

Rapidement, je rattraper Tôjô.

« - donc, tu as trouvé où c'est ? me renseignais-je

- la p'tite ma conseiller là où il y a tout les restos, me répondis-t-il

- c'est vrais, très bonne idée ! Commençons par là ! »

Après quelque minute de recherche, Tôjô trouver enfin son p'tit boulot.

« - oh ! En faite Tôjô, je suis libre samedi, tu m'informeras de se qu'on fera ! lui lançais-je »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes jambes partir en courant sans attendre sa réponse. J'étais toute rouge. J'arriver a la maison, Agatha était devant la télé en train de grignoter. Elle me lança un vague « Coucou » à moitié mangé…

Directement, je lui volais un beignet et m'enfuie dans ma chambre. Je le mangeais et fit mes devoir a la va-vite.

M'ennuyant, je sortis mon violon de sa boite et me mit à jouer quelque musique. Je ne vus pas le temps passer, et 18h30 arriva. Je me sentais plus calme, j'avais la tête reposer prêtre à réfléchir sa se qu'il m'arriver quand j'étais avec Tôjô.

Mais pas maintenant, aujourd'hui c'est à moi et Misaki de préparer le diner. Une fois ceci fait, nous nous installons à table et nous mangeons. Tatsumi me parla d'un gars qui voulait être son disciple. Je fis rapidement le lien entre ce dénommer Kazu et son amie la brunette.

Après manger, je vérifiais mes sms. J'en avais juste un de Tôjô. Hésitante, je l'ouvris.

_**« De : Hidetora Tôjô**_

_**A : Miu Oga**_

_**Bon alors c'est bon pour samedi, on se retrouve a 13h devant le parc d'attraction sa te va ? »**_

Je rougis et lui répondit que j'étais d'accord. J'avais qu'une envie… être samedi. Je me changer et avec une boule au ventre, je m'endormit espèrent être rapidement samedi.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

J'avais passé une nuit blanche. Incapable de dormir, j'étais très stressé, j'avais qu'un envie être samedi ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi…

J'étais déjà prête, alors je partis manger. La sonnette retentit, suivit d'une explosion dans la chambre de mon frère. Vraiment faudra la changer s'te sonnette…

Je fus rapidement suivie par Agatha et mon frère. La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois et Hilda partit voir qui c'était.

Mon frère vint a l'entrer et grincha comme quoi ce quelqu'un ne devait pas être là. A mon tour, très intriguer, je me levé de ma chaise et partit voir.

« - oh ! Tu es le garçon d'hier, je t'avais bien dis qu'on se révérer aujourd'hui ! m'exclamais-je en souriant

- alors c'est pour ca qu'il est là ! Salle… s'égosilla mon frère en essayant de me frapper.»

Malheureusement pour lui, grâce à mon entrainement avec Agatha j'étais beaucoup plus forte, j'évitais son coup et l'encastrer a ma place dans le mur.

Après cet incident, nous partîmes de la maison. Agatha était encore endormit et les garçons discutait. Furuichi nous rejoignis en chemin et nous prime le train pour le lycée.

La journée se passa rapidement, apparemment, il y aurait eu un problème avec Kazu, une sorte de malentendu.

Avant de rentrer, je fis un tour dans la galerie marchande du coin. Je vus plein de magnifique vêtement. Ne préfèrent ne rien acheter, je rentrais au plus avant d'être tenté d'acheté quoi que ce soit.

Puis vint le soir, après avoir mangé, Agatha et moi fîmes un jeu de société et elle s'endormit en plein jeu. Je fus donc obligé de la couché dans sa chambre et de ranger le jeu de société. Puis, je partis me coucher et m'endormit d'un coup comme une souche.

- le lendemain-

Aujourd'hui, grâce mat'. Eh ouais on est mercredi et le mercredi je sèche toujours ! Doucement, je me lève en m'étirant ma grâce mat' est raté, j'ai oublié d'éteindre mon réveil !

Je m'habille mais reste dans ma chambre, aujourd'hui, la fille d'Alindolon arrive… Quelle poisse, je ne la connais même pas. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Angelica, ouais c'est sa ! Furuichi et Tatsumi l'avait rencontré quand ils sont allé faire une excursion imprévu dans le monde des démons. Contente de ne pas y être allé.

Bref, la mâtiné passe vite et je pars rejoindre Aoi, ouais je peux pas venir chez Furuichi parce qu'il est hors de question qu'Aoi se batte sans moi contre des gangs ! Je sais qu'elle est forte mais comme je m'ennuie…

Bref une fois arrivé, je manque de m'écrouler de rire. Aoi, Hilda, Azusa, Honoka (la petite sœur de Furuichi) et une jeune fille blonde étaient déguisé en machin tout rose. Il y avait aussi Furuichi, Tatsumi et Kazu sans oublier Baby Beel.

Aoi fut la première a me remarquer, elle devint toute rouge et essaya de se cacher en criant :

« - Non ! Ne regarde pas ! »

A cette belle remarquer, tout le monde se retourna, là je ne pus me contrôler et éclata de rire. Après m'être reprise, ils m'expliquèrent qu'un Yobel s'était incrusté dans le monde des humains.

« - Angelica, dit-moi Miu peut-elle se transformer en fée de lumière ? demanda Aoi un sourire étrange sur les lèvres

- eh bien… c'est tout à fait possible ! déclara-t-elle en fessant un étrange sourire à son tour »

Incertaine, je reculer quand tout d'un coup, Angelica prononça une étrange formule et pointa sa baguette sur moi.

Je me retrouver d'un coup toute habiller de rose, comme les filles.

« - La honte ! Miaulais-je toute rouge »

Aoi ne s'en priva pas pour rigoler. Après cet accrochage très étrange, nous partîmes à la recherche du Yobel. Après de nombreuse recherche, nous partîmes au parc d'attraction pensant que le Yobel était là.

Furuichi nous paya nos places et nous entrâmes en courant dans le parc d'attraction.

« - Ne vous retournez pas on est suivit ! Nous appris Furuichi »

Ouais, il y avait une foule de gamin qui nous suivez. Baby Beel voulue faire un tour de manège mais on n'avait pas le temps. Je suppose qu'Aoi c'est donc fait des fantasme sur elle est Oga, du coup elle s'est mis à courir encore plus vite.

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes à une scène. Le Yobel était là, nous montâmes donc toute sur l'estrade pour renvoyer le Yobel dans le monde des démons. Et puis bien sure, il a fallu que le gang qui en voulais a Aoi soit venu avec euh… Des sœurs qui ressembler a des garçons d'ailleurs !

S'en suivit d'un vrai combat, Furuichi attrapa le Yobel et se fit téléporter avec lui grâce à Angelica. Nous nous somme présentais sur scène, mais rapidement et discrètement, je me suis éclipsé. Je suis descendu vers Tatsumi et Tôjô, ouais il travailler là aujourd'hui.

« - mais au faite Miu, m'interpela mon frère

- oui ? Fis-je

- le rose te va très bien, se moqua-t-il

- LA FERME ! Hurlais-je en l'envoyant dans le ciel d'un coup de point. »

Puis le silence s'installa entre nous, seul mon cœur qui rebondissait à une vitesse fulgurante dans ma poitrine fessait un peu de bruit. Les filles descendirent et enfin, nos costume rose disparurent pour laissez place a nos ancien vêtement !

Je soupirais de bonheur.

« - bon moi je file ! Agatha va gueuler si je suis en retard, a plus tard tout le monde, a la prochaine Angelica

- à plus tard ! crièrent-t-ils en me fessant un petit signe de la main pour certain

- au revoir, Miu-san, me salua respectueusement Angelica »

Je partis en courant, pris le train et rejoignis rapidement Agatha a notre lieu d'entrainement. Rapidement, grâce au tour que m'avait appris Agatha, je me changer de vêtement et me plaça pour l'entrainement.

Une fois en place, nous nous élançâmes en même et nous nous échangeâmes de nombreux coup.

- 19 heures –

Rapidement, (utilisant le sort) je me changer et rentrer a la maison accompagnée d'Agatha. Je manquai de m'endormir dans le train. Nous nous mîmes à courir pour arriver à la maison. Une fois arrivé, ma mère ne dit rien sur notre retard et nous servit à manger.

Après avoir mangé, je partis dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'installa sur le rebord. Les cheveux dans le vent, je fermer les yeux et réfléchie sur ces étrange signe que j'ai quand je suis avec Tôjô.

_**Après quelque minute…**_

« - Rahh ! Sa me soule ! hurlais-je énervait en secouant la tête dans tout les sens »

Je soupirais, en vrais, je n'arriver pas a me concentrais…

« - Atchoum ! »

Si sa continu, je vais déranger les voisin mais surtout être malade. Je m'enlever donc de la fenêtre, la refermé et me laissais tombé sur mon lit.

Rapidement, je commençai à somnoler. Je me remise donc debout, me changea partis dire bonne a tout le monde et me coucha. Je m'endormis rapidement.

_#~Rêve de Miu :_

_« - je suis super stresser ! fis une jeune femme les cheveux attaché en chignon et en robe de marier._

_- calme-toi voyons, tout ira bien mi-chan, la rassura une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roux »_

_Elles discutèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon en costume noir avec un bébé entre._

_« -t'es prête l'idiote ? fis le garçon_

_- j'arrive, deux seconde ! déclara-t-elle »_

_Elle prit un bouquet de fleur, s'accrocha au jeune garçon et ils partirent suivie par la jeune rousse. Ils marchèrent quelque minute jusqu'à ce que le garçon la laisse avancer. Doucement, la jeune demoiselle s'approcha de l'autel._

_Une fois devant l'autel, elle s'approcha de son mari. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux orangé, repoussé de son visage et il portait un costume noir, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement fermé._

_Après la cérémonie, elle allait embrasser son mari…~#_

Je me réveiller, toute rouge. Le mari c'était… !

Je mis un moment avant de me rendormir et n'y pensa plus…


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Chapitre 14 :**__ je m'en souviens… Je… (Part 1)_

_**Pov externe (omniscient) : **_

Le jeudi c'était passé un peu près calmement, à part la rencontre entre les saints chevaliers et les délinquants. Le vendredi arriver a grande vitesse, Miu avait rendez-vous avec Shizuka pour lui demander quelque chose d'important à ses yeux.

La sabreuse, était déjà dans le pars depuis une bonne heure, une heure d'avance. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait écrit ses question sur un bloc note… Elle le savait, tout ceci ne lui ressembler pas…Mais en se moment, elle fessait des rêve très étrange.

La jeune fille était dans un espace verdoyant et devant elle, il y avait une forme lumineuse, on ne voyait pas vraiment a quoi elle ressembler, elle était composé de lumière et on ne distinguer juste ses contour.

Cette forme, lui répétait sans-cesse des choses qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Du genre « pourquoi ne comprend-tu pas tes vrais sentiment ? » ou même quand elle lui demander de quoi elle parler, elle enchainer avec : «était-tu au moins sur de tes sentiments ? »

Cette forme, ou plutôt cette femme, l'embrouiller a un point pas possible. Elle n'arriver plus à se concentrer sur ces problèmes, sur son entrainement, ni même a manger correctement ou a jouer du violon. Elle n'arrêter pas de penser a ses rêves.

Elle était totalement déboussoler, mais elle avait préférer essayer d'ignorer ce rêve et se concentrer sur le rendez-vous avec Tôjô.

Bref, revenons-en au présent. Shizuka arriva pile à l'heure.

« - Bonjour Miu, comment-va-tu ? la salua la rousse

- très bien, merci d'être venu Shizuka, dit-elle »

Shizuka remarqua très vite qu'elle avait un énorme problème, non seulement, il y avait un ton de malaise dans sa voix mais en plus elle était en avance. Enfin, elle ne penser pas que Miu était toujours a la bourre _-presque 9 fois sur 10, mais bon…-_ Mais se n'était pas son habitude d'être autant en avance.

« - depuis quand tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ? demanda Shizuka

- oh non, j'étais là depuis une heure, lui appris-t-elle »

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche ! » pensa Shizuka. Pour être plus a l'aise, elles s'installèrent à un café.

« - alors pourquoi m'as-tu demander de venir aussi vite ? s'informa la jeune rousse »

Miu lui fit signe de s'approchais, Shizuka s'exécuta.

« - Alors tu vois…. Psst….Psst… Et donc…. Psst… Psst, lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille »

Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille hocha la tête, écarquilla les yeux ou même rigola. Elle savait tous maintenant.

« - je voie, donne-moi donc se bloc note, fit Shizuka »

Miu fit se qu'elle avait demandé et lui passa son bloc note, Shizuka l'ouvris et le feuilleta rapidement. Après avoir tous lu, elle releva la tête vers la sabreuse.

« - eh bien, demain nous terminons plus tôt, alors que dirais-tu d'aller chercher une belle tenu pour ton rendez-vous ? proposa malicieusement la rousse »

Miu rougis comme une tomate au mot rendez-vous.

« - D'accord, je te remercie Shizuka-chan, bonne soirée alors, fit la sabreuse »

Elles payèrent leur verre et partirent chacune de leur coté. Miu s'installa sur un banc au par cet soupira. Elle avait peut-être parlé avec Shizuka mais son problème n'avait pas disparu. Elle lui avait juste proposé d'aller faire les magasins… pas de remédier a son problème de rêve.

Elle soupira une fois de plus et se le va du banc pour aller faire un tour. Après quelque minute de marche en ne fessant pas attention ou elle aller, elle atterrie sur le chantier de son ancien lycée. Tôjô y travailler aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Elle-même ne le savait pas.

Justement, Tôjô passa avec un sac de sable dans ses bras et la remarqua.

« - Ohé ! Miu ! Qu'es-que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en venant la saluais »

A l'entente de sa voix, Miu releva la tête, perdu.

« - Bah qu'es qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? le questionna-t-il »

« - c'est vrai… Pourquoi ne comprend-tu pas tes sentiments ? Miu… résonna la même voix que dans ses rêves mais cette fois dans son esprit »

La jeune fille tressaillis, cette voix contait l'espionner combien de temps ! La voix, recommença a lui posais des questions sur ses sentiment jusqu'à ce que la jeune sabreuse n'entende plus Tôjô et perd connaissance.

Tôjô lâcha d'un coup son sac de sable et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« - Tôjô ! Qu'es que tu fais ? lui demanda Shôji en venant vers lui »

Une fois a ses coté, il remarqua Miu.

« - bah qu'es-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? demanda-t-il

- surement une promenade, déclara Kaoru en arrivant »

Shôji sursauta

« - j't'ai pas vu arriver, t'es là depuis quand ? demanda Shôji

- depuis quelque instant, pourquoi il y a un problème ? enchaina-t-il

- vous avais fini ? fis Tôjô, une fois qu'il furent calmé il repris. Occuper-vous d'elle pendant que je termine mon travail. »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il donna Miu a Kaoru et repris sont sac pour repartir au travail.

C'est vrai, il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle allait bien… Même si lui aussi avait remarqué qu'elle avait un problème. Il pensait qu'en travaillant, il ne serait plus inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons s'était installé dans un coin et avait déposé la sabreuse par terre _-pas très sympa…-_.

_**Pov Miu :**_

#~_Rêve de Miu :_

J'ouvris les yeux. Que c'est-il passé ? D'un coup, je n'ai plus entendu cette voix embêtante qui me posait des questions étranges…

Je me relevais et regardais où j'étais. J'étais dans une ruelle et devant moi il y avait… Non ! C'est impossible enfin ! Il y avait…

« - Tora-kun a ta droite ! cria une jeune fille de 10 ans aux cheveux noirs

- merci ! Fis un jeune garçon aux cheveux orangés en évitant un coup

-Mi-chan ! Derrière-toi ! la prévenu une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. »

La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux noirs évita un coup de derrière et riposta avec un sabre en bois.

« - Ne voudrais-tu donc pas l'appelais encore « Tora » ? résonna la même voix que d'habitude. »

C'est enfants… c'est… non ! Je… Je…

« -Tu… ? continua la voix

- je… je… balbutiais-je en reculant »

Les larmes me montais aux yeux, j'allais m'écrouler en pleur quand…

« - dis-moi mi-chan, commença le dénommé « Tora-kun » aux cheveux orangé.

- oui ? fis celle-ci avec un grand sourire

- tu me promets que… continua-t-il en rougissant. Tu combattras a mes cotés… Pour toujours ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur… Je… J'avais oublié cette promesse que je lui avait faite…

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux orange essaya de se justifiais au près des filles, puis ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et se tournèrent tous les trois vers moi.

Les deux jeunes filles souriait, tendis que le jeune garçon s'approcha de moi. Il me tendit sa main et se mis à me faire un grand sourire a sa façon.

« - Alors… Commença-t-il en rougissant. Tu es d'accord ? Mi-chan ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux… Et doucement, ma main se plaça dans la sienne… La petite fille a la chevelure rousse fut remplaçais par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux lui ressemblant énormément.

Shi-chan… Tora-kun…Je…


	15. Chapitre 15

Coucou, nous voici déjà au chapitre 15! un nouveaux personnage fera son apparition dans le chapitre prochain enfin, il apparaît là mais on sera qui c'est dans le chapitre prochain. Bref, place au réponse des review :

amuto67100 : ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard, chacun a sa vie privé. Pour son cadeau, j'ai une idée, mais je pense que je vais rajouter le "smacki". Eh ouais, miu vise le mariage XD. Et c'est vrais, elle commençe a devenir une jeune femme , et pour le champomy... FILE-MOI UN VERRE

Bon place au chapitre 15

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 :**_ je m'en souviens… Je (Part 2)

_**Pov Externe (omniscient) :**_

Shôji s'ennuyer, puis il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans la poche de la sabreuse. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris se qu'elle avait dans la poche. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant ce que c'était, puis il interpela Kaoru.

« - Kaoru ! Regarde ! l'appela-t-il

- quoi ? répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux de son livre

- ce sont des médicaments ! Mais je ne sais pas a quoi ils servent… lui appris-t-il »

Il soupira, comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas reprendre ses révisions avant d'avoir compris ce qu'était cette boite…

_**Pov Miu :**_

#~Toujours dans le rêve de Miu :

Je… Je…

J'allais enfin réussir à dire ce que je voulais quand tout d'un coup, tout explosa en mile morceau.

« - NON ! Shi-chan ! Tora-kun ! Hurlais-je de désespoir… »

Les larmes me revinrent aux yeux, mais avant que je n'aille pus articuler quoi que se soit d'autre, je me tins le ventre et m'écroula a terre. Mais… Comment… Ce n'est… Qu'un rêve…

« - un rêve pour toi, mais tous ceci tu l'a toi-même demander, déclara la forme de lumière en apparaissant devant-moi »

Je voulu répliquais mais cracha du sang. Foutu maladie ! Je l'avais oublié, elle se manifester si peu et en plus j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter.

« - Miu, fit la forme de lumière en s'approchant de moi. Arrête d'ignorer tes sentiments, arrête de les repousser…Arrête de te mentir ! »

Je…Je veux… non ! Je…

Je me relevais d'un coup et l'envoyer bouler au loin.

« -Arrête ! Arrête de dire ce genre de chose ! Tu ne sais rien de se que je ressens ! Je suis moi et toi tu es… commençais-je. Tu es qui ?! »

Elle se releva et éclata de rire. Puis, elle redevint sérieuse.

« - je suis toi ! Ou plutôt, tes sentiments, m'appris-t-elle »

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, non ! C'est impossible… Enfin si les démons existent… Alors…

« - alors pourquoi viens-tu ? Pourquoi ? A quoi sa sert ! Je connais mes sentiments quand même ! criais-je hors de moi. »

Une fois de plus, elle éclata de rire alors que je fus prise d'une quinte de toux qui m'obligea à arrêter de parler pour le moment.

« - Parce que… débuta-t-elle#

_**Pov Externe :**_

Kaoru avait réussie à trouver ce que c'était, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« - alors, c'est quoi, demanda Shôji

- un médicament, répondis-t-il

- je le sais sa !le coupa Shôji. Mais pour quelle maladie ?

- c'est pour … La sinbiose _**(nom inventé, maladie inventé !)**_, déclara-t-il »

Shôji écarquilla les yeux, il connaissait cette maladie, elle était très peu rependu mais très connu.

« - sa veux dire qu'elle aurait sa ? demanda-t-il surpris

- c'est tout à fait possible, pour ça, il faudrait aller voir… commença-t-il en lisant l'inscription. Le docteur _**(perso inventer !)**_ »

Shôji hocha la tête, et rapidement, il contacta les urgences pour parler à ce docteur. Rapidement, il réussie à l'avoir.

« - oui, vous êtes bien le docteur Karea ? le questionna-t-il

- oui c'est exact pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il

- auriez-vous une patiente du nom de Miu Oga ? continua Shôji

- euh… eh bien… hésita-t-il

- alors ? s'impatienta Shôji

- oui, c'est exact pourquoi ? se décida-t-il

- elle ne serait pas atteinte de la sinbiose par hasard ? enchaina Shôji

- euh… Si, termina-t-il. Mais pourquoi toute ses questions ?

- oh comme sa, bon au revoir, termina-t-il »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha.

« - alors ? demanda Kaoru

- elle est bel et bien atteinte par cette maladie, souffla Shôji, il faudrait en parler a Tôjô non ? »

Kaoru hocha la tête pour lui dire que oui, et le désigna du menton. Après sa, Shôji grogna puis partit voir Tôjô, pendant ce temps là, Kaoru repris se lecture.

« -non… Attend, Shôji, supplia une voix féminine »

Reconnaissant cette voix, Shôji s'arrêta et se retourna, Miu était réveiller. Intéresser, Kaoru releva la tête de son livre.

« - Ne lui en parle pas ! Je lui dirais moi-même mais… pas maintenant… pria-t-elle

- et pourquoi ? Tôjô a bien le droit de savoir non ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps vous deux, n'es-ce pas ?! enrichis-t-il »

Miu baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas lui en parler… Elle avait peur de lui dire maintenant qu'elle avait compris…

Doucement, la jeune fille se releva du sol qui n'était pas très confortable. Un regard empli de détermination.

« - je lui en parler, mais pas maintenant ! T'as compris ?! s'énerva-t-elle »

Surpris, Shôji, désarmer, hocha la tête et approuva donc. Ayant reporté la victoire, la jeune fille eu un sourire de vainqueur sur ses lèvres. Quelque minute après, Tôjô arriva ayant fini ce qu'il avait à faire.

« - t'a l'air d'ailler mieux, observa-t-il

- oui, merci, déclara-t-elle en souriant »

Elle salua les trois garçons et repartis en ville. En vrais, elle n'avait pas totalement finis cette histoire, cette personne lui avait juste expliquais certaine chose… cette nuit sera décisif…

Lentement, elle se remémora ce que cette forme lui avait dit :

**_« Flash back du rêve de Miu (Pov Miu) :_**

_A terre, je repris doucement ma respiration alors que cette forme allais commençait un long récit._

_«- parce que… tenta-t-elle avant que je la coupe_

_- bon ! Fait un résumé, j'ai pas que ca à faire moi ! lui appris-je »_

_Une fois de plus, elle éclata de rire. Quand elle reprit son sérieux, nous étions autre part que dans la clairière._

_« - sache d'abord que je suis surtout là a cause de ta maladie, m'appris-t-elle_

_- ma maladie ? répétais-je_

_- oui, cette maladie que te mange ta vie. Je suis ici pour te parler de chose sérieuse, tiens-toi prête, me dit-elle »_

_J'hochais la tête, puis de la main, elle me montra trois personnes. L'une était assise sur des tuyaux en train de lire un livre, pas de doute c'était Kaoru, l'autre était assis a coter de Kaoru et s'ennuyer ferme, Shôji, évidement. Et enfin, un corps, par terre, je le reconnaître entre mile, c'était moi !_

_« - mais ! Enfin ! Comment es-ce que je peux être à deux endroits en même temps ?! m'exclamais-je surprise_

_- tu n'es pas a deux endroit en même temps, ici, ce n'est que ta conscience alors que là, déclara-t-elle en me montrant les trois adolescents, c'est la réalité. »_

_Une fois de plus, j'hochais la tête._

_« - Miu, s'écria-t-elle très sérieuse. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour t'aider, il t'arrivera des choses dans le future et toi seul peut t'en occuper. Miu la sabreuse démoniaque, possédant le Katana maléfique : Ha Chi Akai. Mi-humaine Mi-démon, et tout ça parce que tu es l'altère égaux humain d'Agatha. »_

_J'étais subjuguer -depuis quand je connais ce mot ?- je ne savais même pas que Ha Chi Akai était un Katana maléfique et que j'étais mi-démon mi-humaine !_

_Me laissant assimiler tout ça, elle laissa un petit blanc s'installais entre nous. Une fois avoir tout compris, alors que j'allais lui demander de continuer, elle reprit sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit !_

_« - Miu, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je t'aiderais à tout comprendre, ce sera aussi la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. A la prochaine… Mi-chan »_

_A l'entente de mon ancien surnom, j'écarquillais les yeux. Cette voix… c'est vrais elle me dit quelque chose…Petit à petit, elle commencer à disparaître en poussière doré. Avant de totalement disparaître elle me dit que je devais bien écouter ce qu'ils allaient dire et de prendre une bonne décision. _

**_Fin du flash back»_**

La jeune sabreuse se balada le reste de la soirée puis rentra. Elle dîna et partis directement dans sa chambre. Miu lus un moment et s'endormit d'un coup.

Dans sa chambre, la forme de lumière se matérialisa.

« - Dans quelque minute Miu, Tu comprendras que tu es une clé d'or exceptionnellement doré… souffla-t-elle un sourire en pointe sur ses lèvres »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une forme de lumière mais une humaine enfin… En apparence. Elle porté un débardeur gris, un short bleu foncé, une paire de ballerine et avait de magnifique cheveux or. Ces yeux, d'un bleu limpide devinrent d'un coup rouge comme le sang.

Après avoir laissé s'échapper un léger rire démoniaque de ses lèvres, elle disparu.


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour bonjour, je suis contente de vous présenter le chapitre 16.

Réponse au rewiews :

_ amuto67100 :_merci pour le verre, j'y ai jamais gouter alors je vais gouter! Eh oui, c'est la sinbiose, je sais pas si sa existe et j'espère pas, au début je ne voulais pas lui mettre de nom de 1 parce que j'avais pas d'idée et que 'javais peur que la maladie existe vraiment, mais finalement j'en ai mis un^^. Pour le médicament, que je ne le dis pas ou pas, Miu a toujours un ou deux boite de médicament, elle en prends sans que personne ne la vois, mais en tout cas elle en a toujours une sur elle.  
Et pour la démone blonde, tu as deviner c'est un démon, au début je voulais que se soit une humaine mais finalement mon cerveau a décider de travailler et il lui a inventer une histoire, et il a décider que se serai une "Sorte" de démone. enfin tu verra sa vrais nature plus tard.  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes rewiew, le principale c'est que tu soit là non? tant que tu passe sa ma va même si tu dit juste "salut" dans ta rewiew, sa me vas, sa prouve que tu es passé^^

Bien, j'espère que vous avez remarqué qu'en se moment, il y a des titre au chapitre^^.

**_Chapitre 16 : Vérité…_**

**_Pov Miu :_**

#~Rêve de Miu :

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouver dans la même clairière de d'habitude. La forme de lumière se matérialisa devant moi et me proposa de m'installais a une table.

Une fois ceci fait, elle servit du thé.

« - Tu avait quelque chose à me dire non ? lui rappelais-je impatiente de savoir ce que c'était

- tu ne bois pas ? enchaina-t-elle en me montrant la tasse de thé devant moi

- euh… je n'ai pas très soif, mentis-je »

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle se retourna, dos a Miu.

« - ma chère Miu, as-tu donc oublié ta première amie d'enfance ? Et puis… ce que tu lui avais confié sur un certains… « Tora-kun », souffla-t-elle malicieusement »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Je me relevais d'un coup, fessant tomber ma chaise au passage et commença à reculer.

D'un coup, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un temple. Celui des Kunieda ! C'est celui où j'ai fait mon entrainement !

Des pas retentirent, et une jeune fille aux cheveux noir me traversa, suivit de très près une jeune fille aux cheveux blond.

Elles s'arrêtèrent, et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda s'il n'y avait personne. Après être sur qu'il n'y aye personne, elle se retourna vers son amie.

« - alors tu vois… commença-t-elle toute rouge. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Tora-kun… »

La jeune blonde fut surprise puis afficha un grand sourire.

« - mais c'est super mi-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant ses mains

- mi…chan ? répéta la jeune fille à la chevelure ténébreuse

- hai* ! C'est ton nouveau surnom a partir d'aujourd'hui ! Et puis comme sa tu pourras demander a Tora-kun de t'appeler comme sa ! s'écria-t-elle toute contente »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noir rougis puis fit un grand sourire.

« - d'accord Kate-chan ! enrichis-t-elle toute contente.

- Kate-chan ? fis la blonde ne comprenant pas

- c'est ton nouveau surnom ! Kate-chan, lui appris «mi-chan»»

Tous devins noirs et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la clairière.

« - sa y ai ? Sa ta rafraichi la mémoire ? _Mi-chan_, rigola-t-elle »

La forme de lumière devint humaine. Elle portait un débardeur gris, un short bleu foncé, une paire ballerine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds… Même si je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, je savais qui c'étais.

« - Kate-chan… murmurais-je surprise.

- c'est bien moi, en chair et en os, déclara-t-elle en se retournant »

C'est yeux… ils sont devenus rouge ! Dans ses yeux, on lisait de la haine mais… pourquoi ?! De prudence, je m'écartais et posa ma main sur la garde de mon Katana. J'essayer d'attraper la garde mais… Je ne l'ai pas ! J'avais complètement oublié !

« - Sa ne sers a rien, mi-chan, fis Kate en apparaissant derrière-moi »

Elle passa son bras sous ma gorge et commença à essayer de m'étrangler. Elle rigola sadiquement.

« - dis-moi, mi-chan, pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu réussies et pas moi ? Pourquoi as-tu eux se Katana que je désirer, tu le savais mais en plus tu as… »

Elle renforça sa prise sur ma gorge, m'obligeant un poussait un crie d'agonie.

« -… Osé me laissé, quand tu as rendu se Katana a Ittôsai-san, tu lui as demandé de le donner a personne, espèce d'égoïste ! termina-t-elle en refermant encore une fois sa prise sur ma gorge

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, hurlais-je de douleur »

Tôjô, tatsumi… n'importe qui ! A l'aide ! Tôjô… A l'aide ! A l'aide… je veux aider Agatha, je veux pouvoir en finir avec cette histoire de démon ! Je veux pouvoir apprendre a contrôler mes vrais pouvoir, je veux continuais à vivre avec ma famille, mes amis et puis aussi Baby Beel et Hilda.

Je veux les protéger, je veux les aider… Tôjô… a l'aide…

Je me mis à gigoter, espèrent me libérer. Malheureusement, Kate renforça sa prise, je commençais a suffoqué…

« - Adieu… Miu Oga…rigola-t-elle »

… Mina... Tatsumi… tu voulais qu'on se batte ? Alors viens me sortir de là ! Tôjô, je voulais qu'on aye se rendez-vous moi aussi… alors viens m'aider. Aoi, je voudrais qu'on s'entraine encore ensemble. Himekawa, j'aimerai encore venir chez toi pour mettre le bordel… Kanzaki, j'aimerai encore jouer dans les salles d'accarde avec toi et te ridiculiser en te battant à plate couture.

Aisha, les filles du club, j'aimerais pouvoir vous apprendre d'autre chose… Shizuka, je voudrais pouvoir encore t'appeler « Shi-chan »… Kazu, j'aimerais te voir devenir fort, Azusa, j'aimerais encore voir ta joie de vivre et ta gentillesse.

M'man, p'a, Misaki, j'aimerais qu'on puisse continuais à vivre ensemble, avec Baby Beel, qu'on mange ensembles, qu'on fasse plein de chose ensemble.

Furuichi, j'aimerai pouvoir encore t'envoyer balade ou même te voir t'envoler quand mon frère te met un poing…

Hilda, j'aimerais pouvoir en savoir toujours plus sur les démons… baby Beel, j'aimerai tant pouvoir continuer à t'éduquer et subir tes pleurs électriques…

Mais surtout…

Agatha… j'aimerez régler cette tristesse qui t'envahit de temps a autres, j'aimerais que tu continue a être mon prof, que l'on mange en ensemble, que l'on rigole ensemble, que tu fasse des bêtise et que je t'envoie balader…

_**Pov Externe (omniscient) :**_

Une larme, puis un autre… Puis une centaine… Combien de temps s'était écrouler depuis qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré comme sa ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, cela remonté a il y a plusieurs moi, a la première rencontre avec Agatha…

Elle avait peur… Elle voulait tous les revoir…

_**- En dehors de son rêve, chez les Oga-**_

Il était 3 heures du matin, et Agatha travailler sur le prochain entrainement de Miu. Elle bailla, puis s'étira. Rapidement, elle regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle se dépêcha de tout ranger et de se changer pour dormir. Alors qu'elle allait se coucher dans son lit, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« Agatha… j'aimerez régler cette tristesse qui t'envahit de temps a autres, j'aimerais que tu continue a être mon prof, que l'on mange en ensemble, que l'on rigole ensemble, que tu fasse des bêtise et que je t'envoie balader… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, c'était la voix de Miu mais… Pourquoi lui disait-t-elle sa ? Rapidement, elle se retourna et partit en courant dans la chambre de Miu. Quand elle arriva devant, des rayons dorés passaient sous la porte.

Agatha ressentit une énorme puissance magique dans sa chambre, elle ne venait pas de la Beelz'marque ou autre mais alors… De qui ?

Prudemment, elle entra et fut surprise de voir Hilda regardais attentivement Miu.

« - tu en a mis du temps, déclara Hilda sans se retourner. Son pouvoir a l'air de commencer à se réveiller… »

Effectivement, détournant les yeux d'Hilda, la jeune démone regarda Miu. Elle écarquilla -encore une fois- les yeux de surprise. Une aura doré, brillant énormément, l'entourer. Ses cheveux ténébreux virevoltés autour d'elle…

« - quel puissance, murmura Agatha surprise »

Hilda ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

_**- Dans le rêve de Miu-**_

Elle le sentait, sont corps devenait de plus en plus lourd a chaque seconde, sa gorge se resserrer, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, son sang ne passais plus correctement dans ses veines, sont corps devenais de plus en plus blanc, mais surtout… Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement.

Kate rigolais sadiquement en voyant la jeune sabreuse pleurer. Elle voulait faire encore tellement de chose, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant…

« - Tôjô… réussi-t-elle a murmurer »

Dans un fracas de lumière éblouissante, Tôjô apparu et tendis sa main a Miu.

« - Allons-y… Mi-chan… fis-t-il »

Kate fut surprise et manqua de relâcher Miu. De toute façon, dans l'état où était Miu, elle ne pourrait jamais attraper la main de Tôjô. Pourtant, Miu réussit à tendre sa main vers lui. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, et Tôjô attrapa son poigné et l'attira à lui. Sous la puissance de Tôjô, Kate ne pus rien faire et lâcha Miu.

« - NON ! hurla-t-elle en essayant d'attraper Miu et Tôjô qui commencer à disparaitre dans une lumière éblouissante »

C'était trop tard, les deux lycéens disparurent dans la lumière et tout éclata en morceau…

_**Pov Tôjô :**_

J'ouvris les yeux, quel étrange rêve. J'espère que Miu n'as rien, sa avait l'air tellement vrais. Quelque chose glissa de mes doigts avant de s'écraser dans un petit « boom ».

Surpris, je regardai se qui était tombé et écarquilla les yeux. Elle était là, allongée étrangement à terre. Alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Miu ouvrit les yeux, me regarda puis avant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se rendormit.

Doucement, je la pris dans mes bras et l'allongea a coter de moi. Quelque seconde après, elle se colla contre moi et je m'endormis quelque minute après.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Problème

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

_**Pov Miu :**_

Je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller, mais si je ne le fessais pas, je serais en retard au lycée… J'ouvris donc les yeux et me décale de se que je pensais être le mur. Hier j'ai cru voir Tôjô, surement mon imagination.

BOOM

Je m'écraser par terre, je n'ai pas rêvé là ! C'était bien Tôjô ! Prudemment, je me relever pour croiser le regard d'un Tôjô a peine réveillé.

« - Mais… mais ques-ce que je fiche ici ?! bégayais-je »

Mon cri réveilla complètement Tôjô.

« - oh, salut Miu t'a bien dormit ? me demanda-t-il

- euh… oui mais qu'es-ce que je fiche ici ? redemandais-je inquiète

- tu t'en souviens plus ? me questionna-t-il »

Tout doucement, ma mémoire me revint. Mais oui ! L'attaque de Kate dans mon rêve, et puis Tôjô qui vient m'aider !

« - ah, si mais comment sa se fait que je sois ici ? demandais-je alors que nous partions dans la cuisine

- j'en sais rien, quand je me suis réveiller t'était là, m'appris-t-il »

J'hochais la tête, signe que je comprenais. Spécialement, je n'en savais rien non plus… Je partis donc au fourneau.

Quelque minute après, une assiette de pancakes était sur la table. J'appelais Tôjô et nous déjeunâmes avec la télé. Après avoir déjeuné, Tôjô se prépara, et quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je partis ouvrir et tomba sur une Agatha morte de rire, tenant des affaire a moi dans ses mains.

« - TOI ! Tu le savais n'es-ce pas ! hurlais-je »

Elle éclata de rire, je lui pris mes affaire de ses mains et lui claqua la porte dans la figure. Un peu après, Tôjô étant sortit de la salle de bain, je pris sa place. J'en ressortis, habillé correctement et pris le sac de cour que me tender Agatha _-qui avait forcé la porte !-_.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la gare.

« - tu viens en cour aujourd'hui ? m'informais-je

- ouais, je travaille que s't'aprème, me dit-il »

Nous discutâmes tout le long du trajet. Arriver au lycée, nous croisâmes Aoi. Je la saluais et nous partîmes tous dans notre classe. C'est bizarre, d'habitude Agatha m'embête pour acheter a manger mais aujourd'hui…

Bah, sa ne doit pas être très grave, nous arrivons dans notre et classe et nous nous installâmes. Furuichi me fait signe d'aller voire au tableau, je me lève et part voir ce qui est écrit sur la feuille.

« Liste des élèves renvoyé :

Hajime Kanzaki

Aoi Kunieda

Oga Tastumi

Oga Miu

…. »

Je ne fis pas attention à la suite, pourquoi on est renvoyé ? Es-ce que c'est à cause du combat sur le toit ? Mais comment ils peuvent savoir sa ?!

Tous les gens étant renvoyer partir donc dans le bureau du sous-directeur. Il y avait, Kanzaki, Aoi, Himekawa, Tatsumi, Tôjô, Agatha, Natsume, Furuichi.

Je soupirais, quel poisse. Le conseiller d'éducation, Monsieur Kido, se mis a parlé, je n'écouter que d'une oreille distante, comprenant que nous devions gagner un match de sport le jour de la fêtes du lycée.

« - qu'es-ce que tu fiche là, m'énervais-je en sentant sa présence et en coupant la parole du sous directeur

- un problème mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il alors qu'une veine de colère apparaisse sur ses tempes »

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre si je n'avais pas du évitait un coup de sabre de la part d'une certaine blonde. Tôjô avait réussie à me mettre de bonne humeur se matin mais là… Ma mauvaise humeur est revenue. C'est vrais elle m'avait eu, elle avait réussie a fortement me déstabiliser et en avait profité pour essayer de me tuer.

« - oh, ma chère Katelyne, tu es de mauvaise humeur, me moquais-je sèchement en laissant apparaitre un sourire en pointe sur le coin de mes lèvres.

- malheureusement pour toi oui, mais tu dois bien savoir pourquoi, répliqua la jeune blonde en rigolant sadiquement

- mh… laisse-moi réfléchir, dis-je en fessant mine de réfléchir, mais bien sur ! Tu as raté ta tentative pour me tuer je l'avais totalement oublié ! »

Là, je crois que se fus le silence le plus bizarre de l'histoire ! Préparant nos armes, nous allions nous battre si le conseiller d'éducation ne s'étais pas interposais.

« - si vous vous battait, vous serez renvoyer de l'école, déclara-t-il »

Je rangeais mon Katana, je n'avais pas le choix. Kate rigola et disparu. La discutions repris tendis que je sentais des regards sur moi de temps à autre. Une fois sortis et loin de la salle, Kanzaki et Himekawa s'énervèrent contre moi.

« - Pourquoi ta rien dit ? Pauvre cruche, s'énerva Kanzaki

- je comprends pas pourquoi t'a rien dit ? T'es vraiment pas doué ! enrichis Himekawa

- je te rappel que chaque combat en dehors des cours implique la réputation d'Ishiyama ! répliqua le roux. Eh tu m'écoute ?! »

Je soupirais et n'écouta plus leur Bla Bla. Je me retournais et commença a partir, mais une main me retint. Je me retournais, c'était Aoi.

« - Je ne sais pas si sa a un rapport avec ce qu'a essayer de te faire cette « Kate », mais pourquoi ton col est plus relever ? Tu n'aime pas les cols hauts d'habitude, remarqua Aoi

- tien c'est vrai, continua Natsume »

Je soupirais, ils l'avaient remarqué. Je portais ma main a mon col et le descendus. Sa me fessait mal, vraiment mal et s'était horrible a voir c'est pour ca que… Qu'il y a eu un silence mort.

Mon cou était rouge, des endroits était bleu prouvant que le sang avait du mal a passe, il y avait carrément du sang sécher. Il y avait même la trace des doigts de Kate.

« - Miu… murmura Aoi surprise

- elle a raté, elle ma juste surprise et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer. Je n'avais pas mon Katana, et j'étais vulnérable, très vulnérable, avouais-je en baissant les yeux en repensant a ce qu'il c'était passé »

_**~~~~~Silence~~~~~**_

Personne ne parler, visiblement surpris. Je me retournais, remonta le col de ma chemise et partis tranquillement. Kate… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ceci fait des années que tu avais disparu après que la cérémonie et voila que tu reviens pleine de vengeance. Quelle merde…

Je soupirais, après avoir tournée dans le couloir d'accoter, je donner un coup de pied dans le mur, on entendit un gros fracas puis un « Hein ? » pas réveiller, surement de mon frère. Je soupirais encore une fois et entra en classe. Nous avions raté la moitié des cours, je m'assis a ma place sous le regard des autres, mince on était en plein cour, je n'aurai pas du venir…

« - Un problème mademoiselle ? demanda monsieur Sadohara en me voyant soupirais »

Je ne répondis pas, trop préoccuper par Kate. Alors que la porte s'ouvrais sur les autres renvoyer, je pris mon sac, me leva et partis.

Je sentis le regard inquiet d'Aoi et me fis arrêter. Tatsumi venait d'attraper mon poignée. Un sourire montrant que j'étais énervé accrocher aux lèvres, je tournais ma tête vers lui.

« - Un problème Tatsumi ? demandais-je

- t'es bizarre depuis un moment, qu'es-ce que t'as ? enchaina-t-il »

Je rêve, alors je n'avais pas halluciné, Tatsumi s'était bien endormi avant de voir ma marque et s'était surement réveiller quand j'ai tapé dans le mur. Encore plus énerver, je me détacher de son emprise et commença à partir les poings serrer.

Malheureusement, emmerdant comme il est, il m'attrapa le bras et me força à me retourner.

« - tu pourrais me répondre non, déclara-t-il énerver d'être ignorer »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait. D'un coup sec, j'agrippais son bras, le tirais vers moi et lui flanqua mon genou dans la figure. Il voltigea jusqu'au fond de la classe sous la surprise des autres.

« - Tu me soûle, m'exprimais-je sèchement

- espèce de… s'exclama-t-il en commençant à se relever »

Il aurait pus se jeter sur moi, mais une voix l'en empêcha.

« - SA SUFFIT, ordonna une vielle voix »

Je me retournais, reconnaissance l'auteur de cette voix.

« - c'est qui c'te vieux ? tiqua Kanzaki

- GRAND….GRAND-PERE ! s'étrangla Aoi de surprise

- grand-père ?! répétèrent-ils tous surpris

- Ittôsai-san, soufflais-je »

Il s'approcha de moi, a quelque mètre d'espace.

« - Attaque-moi Miu, vas-y déchaine ta Haine, ta Tristesse, ta Colère, déchaine-toi et attaque-moi ! décréta-t-il sérieux

- Grand-père ? s'inquiéta Aoi »

_**Pov externe :**_

Un silence de mort régner, tous fixait Miu attendant de voir se qu'ils se passaient. Elle baissa la tête, ses yeux perdurent leur éclat brillant, devenant sombre. Lentement, elle agrippa la garde d'Ha Chi Akai, et en une seconde, elle attaquait Ittôsai. Il aurait pu être tranché s'il ne s'était pas écarter.

Elle tranchait tous sur son passage, le couloir était en très mais alors très mauvaise état. Après une bonne heure d'affrontement, Miu était crever alors que Ittôsai n'avait ni égratignure ni signe de fatigue.

C'est alors, doucement, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux brillant d'une sagesse qui leur était inconnu. Elle rangea son Katana, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« - Merci, s'inclina-t-elle »

Ittôsai ferma les yeux, hocha la tête et repartis tranquillement. La sonnerie retenti, et la jeune fille se retourna vers ses camarade, une magnifique sourire accrochée aux lèvres, elle déclara :

« - et si on allais déjeuner ! Qu'en pensais-vous ? »


End file.
